


52 Hertz

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Brasil!au, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, so fucking sad, violinist!chanyeol, writer!Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: No fim dos anos 90, Chanyeol parte para um país completamente novo em busca de melhores oportunidades e seu plano dá totalmente errado; de repente, se vê em São Paulo, a metrópole que lhe sufocava com preconceitos velados. Sem ninguém ao seu redor com quem pudesse se comunicar, acha alguma esperança em Baekhyun, recém formado em Letras, que pode ser a sua ponte entre o português e o coreano, o novo e o velho, a amizade e o amor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. O cinza em teus olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic publicada originalmente no meu perfil do social spirit, que leva o mesmo user!  
> Boa leitura e links nas notas finais :)

Capítulo Um

_O cinza em teus olhos_

São Paulo, Maio de 1998.

Quando acordou, Chanyeol teve o desprazer de perceber que ainda estava em São Paulo.

Do lado de fora de seu apartamento minúsculo no Vale do Anhangabaú, uma fina chuva caía — o que não era, e nunca seria, novidade para ele —, e o céu feio anunciava os primeiros raios de Sol da manhã.

Dificilmente gostava das manhãs na terra da garoa: elas sempre lhe pareciam amargas, sem propósito, assim como o formigueiro de gente que circulava pelas ruas.

Arrastou o pé coberto pelas meias quentinhas até alcançar a janela que ficava ao lado do futon, abrindo-a com cuidado. Seus dedos ficaram instantaneamente frios, e enquanto tentava esquentar as mãos ao esfregá-las uma na outra, fitou a paisagem, se permitindo entrar em mil devaneios como fazia durante as manhãs. Do lado oposto ao prédio podia ver o Prédio da Light, antiga companhia de energia elétrica, completava uma paisagem cinzenta e sem graça. Talvez fosse o dia, que tinha amanhecido completamente cinzento, a contaminar todos os outros elementos.

Se olhasse para baixo, encontraria as árvores crescendo no vale, logo abaixo do Viaduto do Chá, e seu peito se encheria de uma esperança que ia embora rapidamente. Queria que a primavera chegasse logo; assim, poderia passar as tardes sentado ali no Vale lendo seus dicionários e romances policiais. Soltou as cortinas brancas e se afastou da janela, tentando pensar no que faria naquele dia.

Não estava ali porque era um grande amante da cultura regional ou porque era seu país dos sonhos. O Brasil definitivamente não era um lugar que cogitaria se estivesse completamente são, mas estava ali para fugir. Fugir do ambiente conturbado que era a casa dos pais e principalmente de uma taxa de desemprego que estava lhe sufocando aos poucos. Recebeu uma proposta de emprego em uma empresa brasileira para analisar dados, juntou as moedas e a trouxinha de roupas e foi embora da Coréia.

Por alguns meses, o plano funcionou bem. A empresa tinha um funcionário brasileiro que, por ter trabalhado no consulado, articulava bem coreano e português e conseguia lhe integrar nas atividades do cargo que tinha. O emprego pagava bem e conseguiu comprar roupas, móveis e até mesmo aquele pedaço de conforto no Anhangabaú, em uma região boa do centro da cidade. A felicidade durou pouco: foi demitido assim que o funcionário que traduzia suas coisas mudou de Estado, e então… estava desempregado. Não tinha mais motivos para sair dali e pegar um ônibus até o prédio da empresa, que ficava na Avenida Paulista. Não tinha mais um motivo para ficar até tarde da noite na rua, observando os jovens de sua idade a aproveitar a vida noturna da Rua Augusta, que já começava a fervilhar às cinco da tarde.

De repente, se viu sozinho no que deveria estar sendo o auge de sua vida; já não tinha mais ninguém para lhe ensinar o português, que era um idioma extremamente complexo, e só tinha um lugar para morar e conseguiu se manter vivo nos primeiros meses porque sabia economizar dinheiro. E era isso, e assim se encaminhava a um cenário apavorante. Se não começasse a se virar com o português, começaria a passar fome, e de quê adianta ter um teto se não conseguisse sobreviver? Aquelas preocupações lhe assombravam todas as noites quando se aninhava nas cobertas e tentava dormir um pouco. Tinha pavor da cidade desconhecida e principalmente dos avanços tecnológicos que batiam à sua porta com a chegada do novo milênio.

Contudo, Chanyeol costumava ser otimista em tempos distantes. Muito antes das coisas ficarem feias na casa que dividia com os pais, muito antes de se mudar para São Paulo. Tentou pela milésima vez resgatar aquele otimismo e lavou a louça antes de tomar um banho quentinho, determinado a dar mais uma chance para a cidade. Vestiu sua melhor calça preta e colocou um sobretudo por cima da camisa branca, abotoada até o penúltimo botão, e caçou entre as roupas que tinha um cachecol azul escuro, que seria necessário para enfrentar o vento gelado que insistia em açoitar os paulistas — e ele — nas manhãs de outono. Precisava daqueles arroubos de otimismo mais do que nunca: para arrumar um emprego novo e sair daquela inércia, daquela situação que se desenhava de forma cada vez mais complexa.

Saiu do apartamento e parou para admirar momentaneamente o edifício Matarazzo, uma construção ambiciosa de 14 andares que carregava um estilo neoclássico naquelas paredes que eram tão cinzentas quanto o resto da cidade. Apesar da cor e da arquitetura bonita, abrigava entre suas paredes o Banco do Estado de São Paulo, e Chanyeol odiava poucas coisas da forma como odiava bancos. Se olhasse pela janela pequena que havia em seu banheiro, conseguia ver aquele prédio monstruoso tampando a vista do resto da cidade; sabia disso porque gostava de desenhar em seu tempo ocioso e diversas vezes se pegou desenhando as janelas e os detalhes do quinto andar do Matarazzo. Ignorou o edifício e iniciou sua caminhada dolorosa, atravessando o Viaduto do Chá em direção ao outro lado do Anhangabaú. O viaduto passava por cima de uma grande avenida e, como havia aprendido em um dos livros em português que conseguira ler, tinha pouco mais de cem anos de cem anos de história. Era o primeiro viaduto da cidade e se estendia, glorioso, acima de uma praça enorme e bonita, um dos poucos pontos da cidade dos quais Chanyeol realmente gostava.

Seu passo até a rua que serpenteava para baixo ao lado do Prédio da Light — outra cicatriz cinzenta no centro da cidade — era lento. Carregava debaixo do braço o caderno de desenho e um outro caderno meio detonado, que usava para anotar palavras que aprendia e que eram importantes para que sobrevivesse a um dia na capital. Às vezes a técnica funcionava e obviamente sabia o básico e essencial: o _bom dia, meu rei_ que havia herdado do antigo colega de trabalho que vinha da Bahia e como pedir por um um bom café da manhã. A média com o pão na chapa, como gostavam de falar por ali. Ainda tinha dificuldades para conseguir falar _pão_ e _média_ , mas se falasse devagar os donos dos botecos sempre conseguiam lhe entender muito bem. Para entrar no boteco, precisava primeiro superar o medo de se comunicar e o medo de ser maltratado.

Aquele último medo não era exatamente irracional, tinha muito fundamento e muita história de fundo.

Chegou ao seu destino em coisa de quinze minutos: de frente para si, a praça da República resistia muito bem ao tempo ruim, praticamente esvaziada devido ao horário. Alguns meses antes, quando ainda era verão e tinha acabado de ser demitido, andava até aquela praça e sentava na beira da fonte que havia em seu coração e passava horas ali, em um limbo entre o choro e a admiração pelos peixinhos que nadavam, despreocupados, nas águas abaixo de seus pés. Havia feito o caminho mais longo só para passar por ali antes de seguir para outra pracinha ali perto, uma praça onde o samba fervilhava durante os sábados e que tinha restaurantes onde serviam feijoada, um prato que havia aprendido a gostar bem rapidamente. Naquela praça tinha um lugar muito especial, sua segunda casa: a biblioteca.

A biblioteca Mário de Andrade — também tão cinzenta quanto os outros pontos importantes da cidade, como os prédios modernos que começavam a surgir aos montes e a atrapalhar a visão privilegiada que tinha no apartamento e a atolar a cidade de gente — era uma âncora para si quando tinha a coragem de colocar a cara para fora de casa. Se encolheu um pouco nas roupas que usava, respirando fundo aquele ar gelado que lhe açoitava o rosto. Queria achar algum livro de leitura fácil porque insistia em aprender a se misturar, porque era importante, mas não sabia por onde começar a procurar.

Entrou na biblioteca, imediatamente agraciado com o calor confortável do ambiente. A mulher da recepção, uma senhora de uns cinquenta anos, olhou para ele por cima dos óculos quadrados. Ela lhe dava arrepios. Encarava Chanyeol como se fosse um extraterrestre, ou algum inseto irritante ao redor de seus ouvidos. De repente, estava extremamente nervoso e se perguntava onde estaria Gabriela, a moça jovem que estudava no Mackenzie e que sempre lhe ajudava quando ia até a biblioteca. Gabriela, que tinha olhos castanhos calorosos e cabelo pintado de azul, não lhe olhava daquele jeito, ela sequer se incomodava quando tropeçava nas palavras por causa do sotaque e da falta de vocabulário. Não parecia se importar com o que havia de diferente em Chanyeol, e se importava era educada o suficiente para não demonstrar.

— O que deseja, querido? — Indagou de maneira ríspida, cruzando as mãos por cima do balcão de madeira nobre. Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro, penetrante e rígido.

— Eu… Cadê a Gabi? — Articulou rapidamente, fazendo um esforço enorme para não gaguejar. Conseguia entender o básico do português muito bem, mas falar eram outros quinhentos.

— Ela não trabalha mais aqui. Do que você precisa? — Mordeu o lábio, nervoso. _E agora?_ Olhou para os lados, encontrando muitos pares de olhos em si, de estudantes com expressões debochadas e rudes. Alguns comentavam entre si, olhando para Chanyeol de canto de olho. Esfregou as mãos, tentando decidir se tentaria explicar a situação para a senhora ou se sairia dali, tomado de vergonha. O RG novinho estava em mãos junto com o passaporte, mas tentava não usar eles a qualquer custo. Não gostava.

Justamente quando começava a ser engolido por essa sensação ruim de impotência, um daqueles estudantes veio em sua direção com uma expressão neutra. Quando se aproximou, exibiu um sorriso enorme e abraçou-lhe de lado, como se conhecesse o estrangeiro.

— Ora, Caio! Está atrasado para a nossa reunião. — Exclamou sem hesitar, acariciando as costas de Chanyeol de maneira amigável. A senhora no balcão franziu o cenho, ainda desconfiada. — Ruth, esse é um colega antigo da faculdade, não vem para o Brasil faz um tempão… Não vamos dar a ele uma dor de cabeça, vou cuidar dele daqui pra frente.

— Faça o que quiser, moleque. — Suspirou, voltando sua atenção para um enorme livro de registros.

Foi puxado pelo estranho até os fundos da biblioteca, onde havia mesas para estudo. As coisas dele estavam todas em cima de uma delas, mas sua atenção não se voltou para o que estudava, continuou em Chanyeol, retribuindo o olhar curioso. O estudante que havia lhe salvado de uma situação constrangedora era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que si, tinha um cabelo preto meio bagunçado e os olhos mais bonitos que já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Assim como os seus, carregavam traços asiáticos marcantes, mas a cor de seus olhos era um cinza escuro, como as nuvens de tempestade que estavam do lado de fora da biblioteca. Ele escondia o pouco tamanho em um moletom vermelho sangue — vivo, não coagulado — e uma jaqueta jeans velha. Era muito bonito e… diferente. Interessante. Se perguntou se ele apenas falava português ou se usaria alguma outra língua para se comunicar.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, e os ouvidos de Chanyeol se encheram com o coreano impregnado de sotaque brasileiro, um alívio muito bem vindo. Sua voz era baixa, no entanto, como se não gostasse de ser ouvido.

— Sim, obrigado por fazer aquilo. Não precisava.

Ele parecia estar tão surpreso quanto, impressionado com o idioma puro e cristalino, e não lhe restaram dúvidas de que aquele sujeito que tinha apelidado de Caio em um momento de desespero era um peixe fora d’água.

— Acho que precisava, sim. — Estendeu a mão para ele. — Eu sou o Bernardo. Seria Baekhyun, a título de curiosidade.

Apertou a mão de Bernardo, um calor aconchegante emanado daquele gesto tão inesperado. Era um nome legal, mas duvidava que conseguisse pronunciar de primeira.

— Park Chanyeol. Você me chamou antes de…

— Caio. Me pareceu um nome legal, combina com você. — Riu baixinho, um pouco nervoso. — Quer ajuda para achar alguma coisa?

— Oh, claro, claro. Eu só não sei exatamente do quê preciso, estou tentando aprender a me comunicar e a ler em português e não sei como fazer isso.

— Já tentou pegar um livro que você conhece em coreano? Pode ser que ajude. — Sugeriu, pensativo. Bernardo parecia ser extremamente hiperativo; em alguns segundos enfiou todo o material que lhe pertencia na bolsa azul que lhe pertencia, deixando apenas os livros emprestados em cima da mesa, e seguiu com Chanyeol em seu encalço até a seção de literatura internacional. — Do que você gosta de ler?

— Hm, eu gostei de ler Planeta dos Macacos.

— Francês. — Comentou um pouco admirado, caçando a versão em português na parte de ficção científica. Pegou o livro e entregou ao outro, animado. — Você pode tentar por esse método. Como é uma história que já conhece, fica mais fácil de associar os acontecimentos.

— O-obrigado. — Folheou o livro de Pierre Boulle, as duzentas e poucas páginas parecendo lhe engolir. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria um desafio e tanto. — Posso te alugar por mais uns minutos, se não estiver ocupado?

— Uhum. O que posso fazer?

— Eu não sei como retirar os livros. Geralmente eu venho e fico lendo até tarde e volto no dia seguinte. — Admitiu, corando ao perceber o olhar triste de Bernardo.

— Venha, eu vou lhe ensinar a fazer isso.

Seguiu ele mais uma vez, evitando olhar para os lados. Sentia o peso dos olhares que ainda recebia dos outros visitantes, e não queria sentir aquela coisa ruim e sufocante novamente. Tentou prestar toda a atenção do mundo no que Bernardo falava, segurando uma ficha que tinha algumas perguntas importantes e necessárias para que levasse aquele exemplar para casa. Com a ajuda dele — sempre em tom baixo e contido — conseguiu preencher todo o formulário com seus dados e entregou à senhora da recepção, que lhe encarou mais uma vez com olhos inquisidores. Abaixou a cabeça, mas Bernardo não o fez.

— Duas semanas, _Caio._ Depois disso é multa. — Falou em um tom monótono, entregando a ele um marca páginas carimbado com a data de devolução. Agradeceu com o bom e velho _valeu_ , tímido, e saiu imediatamente da biblioteca.

Quando saiu, andou apressado até os portões e se apoiou ali, inspirando com força e expirando com ódio. O menor vinha logo atrás, em silêncio. Esperou pacientemente até que ele entrasse em bons termos consigo mesmo e se ajeitasse, cobrindo parte do rosto com o cachecol azul. Mesmo em pânico por causa do que havia ocorrido, parte de si estava explodindo em felicidade e gratidão por ter conseguido pegar o livro emprestado.

— Chanyeol, quer ir comer alguma coisa comigo? — Convidou o menor, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Conheço um café bom a algumas quadras daqui.

Ele não era idiota de recusar o convite. Maior do que o interesse em conhecer o carinha que tinha lhe salvado de uma saia justa mesmo sem ser sua obrigação, vinha o desejo em passar mais algum tempo na companhia de alguém que sabia se comunicar consigo. Depois de meses passados se escondendo de situações que exigiam socializar, estava maluco por contato com seres humanos. Sentia-se frequentemente à deriva no meio do caos da cidade grande, em busca de algo inalcançável. Era como se não fizesse parte daquele lugar de fato e isso era assustador.

O rapaz seguiu pelas ruas encardidas e movimentadas do bairro da República até que ele margeasse o bairro da Consolação. Perto dali era o Mackenzie, sabia porque havia caminhado por ali uma porção de vezes e não era o tipo de local que era fácil de ser ignorado. Foram parar em um estabelecimento de fachada preta, cuja janela gigantesca deixava muito pouco a ser visto para quem passava do lado de fora; as cortinas pretas apenas deixavam visíveis algumas luzes cor de rosa do lado de dentro, e nada mais.

Bernardo abriu a porta, o rosto bonito e tranquilo sendo iluminado pelo néon rosa. Ele esperou até que Chanyeol tomasse coragem de entrar e entrou logo em seguida, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, seus olhos deram de cara com o balcão polido onde funcionava um bar e o café ao mesmo tempo. O resto do salão amplo era preenchido com mesas e poltronas brancas acolchoadas, exceto pelos fundos do salão. Ao lado de uma escadaria preta em caracol havia um palco pequeno para apresentações, mas ninguém tocava nos instrumentos que repousavam ali em cima. Para falar a verdade, havia apenas um casal ali além dos dois.

— O _Cherry_ é mais agitado à noite, juro que é um lugar bom. — Sussurrou por cima da música ambiente, um rock decente que demorou a perceber que era cantado em português. — Vamos sentar e escolher alguma coisa.

O cardápio de bebidas alcoólicas com certeza era mais diversificado do que o da cafeteria, mas de qualquer maneira pediu um café com doce de leite e um pão de queijo, partindo do princípio de que pedir um drink às onze da manhã não era exatamente um bom negócio. — O que é Bombeirinho?

Bernardo soltou uma risada gostosa em alto e bom som pela primeira vez, espiando a parte do cardápio que recebia a atenção do maior.

— É pinga, cara. Pinga com groselha e limão. Nunca tomou?

Negou com a cabeça, ainda olhando os nomes diferentes dos drinks. Era um melhor que o outro: Maria Mole, Óleo de Harley… Brasileiros eram bem criativos para isso.

— Nunca nem bebi pinga.

— Pinga é cachaça. — Falou as palavras devagarinho e em português, traduzindo logo em seguida para algo similar em coreano. — É uma palavra meio difícil de falar, cachaça, mas se você chegar e pedir pinga todo mundo entende muito bem.

— Você gosta?

Deu de ombros, aparentemente se divertindo com a estranheza de Chanyeol em relação à velha e boa cachaça. — Olha, eu gosto de cerveja. E de caipirinha, que também é difícil de falar. Caipirinha é pinga com limão, gelo e açúcar. Muito gostoso.

— Nunca parei para beber aqui em São Paulo, se eu compro algo eu levo para casa. É melhor beber em casa…

— Olha, Caio, meu amigo… Você com certeza ainda não sabe o valor de assistir um jogo de futebol com muita breja lá no Parque São Jorge. — Cruzou os braços, falando de maneira suave. Para Chanyeol era impressionante como ele conseguia alternar entre os dois idiomas sem hesitar, falando a última frase quase que completamente em português. Provavelmente tinha notado que conseguia entender quando o fazia e era mais confortável para si. — Um joguinho do Corinthians, uma feijoada e bastante cerveja. É tudo de bom em um domingo.

A conversa morreu quando o garçom trouxe o pedido e Chanyeol se ocupou em beber o café quentinho, se surpreendendo com o gosto caseiro do doce de leite, nada enjoativo como era de se esperar. Os olhos cinzas de Bernardo ainda estavam sobre si, atentos, enquanto mandava para dentro o café preto em goladas longas sem fazer nenhuma careta por causa da falta de açúcar. Incrível.

Por dentro, a mente de Bernardo estava a milhão. Primeiro pensava que era muito bom falar em coreano com outra pessoa que não fosse a mãe, e melhor ainda era poder usar o nome que nunca foi seu mas que achava muito bonito. _Baekhyun_ soava bem aos seus ouvidos. Além disso, estava empolgado para arrastar aquele desconhecido para cima e para baixo na cidade, para mostrar a ele coisas legais e divertidas que tinham por ali e para compartilhar um pouquinho de sua perspectiva a respeito de São Paulo. Como era nativo, não tinha aquele olhar submisso que podia ver em Chanyeol. Quando ganhava as ruas e ia em direção ao prédio da Folha de São Paulo — o jornal para o qual escrevia uma coluna desde o terceiro ano da faculdade — ostentava desafio. Desafiava qualquer um que lhe olhasse torto e ousasse insinuar que não fazia parte daquele cenário só por ser um pouco diferente dos outros. A seu favor tinha uma certidão de nascimento, tinha um emprego bom e o idioma que dominava muito bem. O que Chanyeol teria? Muito pouco, se pudesse chutar; ele não tinha nem coragem de tentar falar com os outros e percebeu isso quando viu aquela cena ridícula se desenrolando à sua frente na biblioteca.

Chanyeol deixou o café de lado, ainda pela metade, e começou a analisar Baekhyun da mesma forma, sem medo. Perguntava-se o que ele estaria pensando a respeito de si, porque estava óbvio que era o tópico principal em sua cabeça.

— Quando foi que isso virou um jogo do sério? — Perguntou ao quebrar o silêncio, ainda sem deixar de encarar o coreano.

— Não sei. — Murmurou com um sorriso. Foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, não porque queria mas porque os olhos cinzentos eram desconcertantes.

O menor puxou uma caneta de dentro da mochila e pegou um guardanapo, se freando antes de escrever o que iria escrever.

— Você tem telefone em casa, Chanyeol?

— S-sim. Por que?

Ele não respondeu; anotou uma sequência de números no papel e escreveu seu nome, o brasileiro, logo ao lado. Empurrou o papel para ele, tentando escolher as palavras.

— Meu número. Para quando você quiser… Não sei. Para quando você precisar. Eu preciso ir daqui uns vinte minutos para ir trabalhar, mas pode me ligar se quiser. Sempre estou em casa depois das seis.

Pegou o guardanapo e fitou os números, começando a memorizar eles mesmo sem perceber. A letra de Bernardo era bonita, assim como os dedos que tamborilavam na mesa junto com a música que tocava. Ele também murmurava a letra da música, mas era tão baixo que não conseguia captar nada além da melodia.

— Obrigado por hoje, Baekhyun. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

— Eu digo o mesmo, Chanyeol. Digo o mesmo.

Voltou para o apartamento com o livro e os cadernos contra o peito, sorrindo pequeno como se fosse bobo. Se já não recebesse olhares enviesados, sairia saltitando pelas ruas do centro por causa da felicidade que sentia. Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado no Brasil, não precisou vasculhar pelas páginas do caderno uma tradução para algo que desejava, porque tivera Bernardo para lhe ajudar.

Colocou o sobretudo em um dos ganchos que havia pendurado ao lado do hall de entrada e pulou no sofá macio, o livro que tinha alugado ainda contra o peito que subia e descia rapidamente por causa da caminhada. Sua felicidade não arrefeceu nem mesmo quando começou a chover e o dia ficou escuro de repente, por mais que odiasse tempestades. Não, naquela tarde não havia espaço no rapaz para um sentimento tão ruim.

Acabou adormecendo com o som dos trovões que sacudiam as janelas do apartamento, sentindo-se estranhamente seguro em posse daquele guardanapo e do livro emprestado. Havia algo de tranquilizante naqueles dois itens, e depois descobriria o motivo; por hora, só queria dormir um pouco, ainda capaz de sentir na ponta da língua o sabor gostoso do doce de leite misturado ao amargo do café.


	2. Samba na Dom José Gaspar

Capítulo Dois

_Samba na Dom José Gaspar_

Apenas tomou coragem de ligar para Bernardo depois de três dias inteiros.

Estava morrendo de medo de incomodar ele e não queria parecer desesperado por companhia, mas era exatamente aquilo que definia seu estado de espírito: passou aqueles três dias quase que doente de ansiedade, querendo ceder à vontade de ligar para o menor e conversar um pouquinho com ele. Passou as tardes em casa, tentando avançar naquela leitura que parecia mais uma tortura do que qualquer outra coisa. Também se aventurava a praticar uma melodia ou outra no violino que tanto amava, mas nada saía porque não conseguia se concentrar direito. Não sabia se deveria pensar nas músicas em português ou em coreano e isso lhe estressava.

Pegou o telefone vermelho e discou o número com os dedos trêmulos, olhando pela grande janela da sala. A noite já começara a cair há um bom tempo, e mesmo sendo sete horas ainda havia um certo brilho avermelhado bem longe, no horizonte. O telefone tocou duas vezes e então foi atendido.

— Alô? — Era a voz dele. Tranquila, como se tivesse toda a segurança do mundo.

— Bernardo? É o Chanyeol.

Ouviu o barulho de algo caindo do outro lado da linha, uns palavrões que não entendia e um som de dor.

— Chanyeol? Caramba, achei que você nunca fosse ligar. Me senti como uma viúva. Você está bem?

— Me desculpa, estive ocupado. — Mentiu descaradamente, sentando-se na beiradinha do sofá. — Estou bem, e você?

— Trabalhando que nem um condenado. Como o esperado, não é? Escuta, quer sair na quinta-feira?

Olhou para o pequeno calendário em cima da mesa. Era dali a cinco dias, no dia seis de maio.

— Claro. Qual a ocasião?

— O meu aniversário. — Murmurou, um pouco sem graça. — Eu meio que não tenho muitos amigos aqui porque o pessoal que trabalha comigo é bem mais velho.

— Sem problemas! Se quiser eu posso te encontrar em algum lugar perto do seu trabalho. Não deixa esse dia passar apagado.

Ele agradeceu, a voz voltando a ficar mais alta e animada. A conversa deles continuou variando por diversos assuntos mais superficiais, como a leitura que Chanyeol estava fazendo e sobre a enchente que havia alagado grande parte da cidade. Coisas banais que levaram a conversa a durar duas horas inteiras e provavelmente teria que se arrastar por mais um tempinho, mas Baekhyun precisava jantar e ir dormir porque no dia seguinte teria um compromisso logo pela manhã.

Quando desligou o telefone, depois de um _dorme bem, Caio_ , tomou os remédios que usava para dormir vez ou outra e se motivou a continuar lendo mais uma página do livro que estava em cima da mesa. No dia seguinte, iria até a agência de empregos que havia ali perto e de lá não sairia até que conseguisse algo promissor. Nem que precisasse dormir na porta daquele lugar. Mesmo com aquela sensação gostosa que lhe acalmava o coração — fruto da conversa com Baekhyun — a cabeça ainda estava cheia da preocupação de ficar sem o que comer dali a três meses ou menos. Por isso havia começado a evitar comer fora e a comer demais os suprimentos que tinha dentro de casa. Nos últimos dias tudo estava muito caro no mercado e isso também não ajudava.

Seu olhar viajou para além da janela da sala, se fixando às luzes da cidade que nunca parecia descansar, e como num passe de mágica e por puro capricho de sua distração, acabou caindo no sono ali mesmo. O vento gelado castigava o ambiente, deixando-lhe dez vezes mais frio do que o normal, mas aquilo não parecia lhe incomodar no momento. Lidaria com o frio quando, e se, acordasse de madrugada.

[...]

Esperava por Bernardo do lado de fora de um prédio grande na Alameda Barão de Limeira, uma das infinitas alamedas do bairro da Santa Cecília. Seus olhos se perdiam pelos prédios residenciais e pelas casas que ainda carregavam a história da cidade e do próprio país, surpreso com a quantidade de cor por ali. Havia muito verde, mas não tanto quanto gostaria, mas era um lugar definitivamente agradável. Pelo que conhecia daquela região, estava espremido entre a Estação da Luz — um lugar bonito de onde partiam trens para o interior do estado — e o bairro Higienópolis, que era uma região cara e cheia de paulista com o nariz em pé, metidos a empresários. Portanto, a paisagem fazia total sentido em sua cabeça: não tinha a pressa e a selvageria da Luz, mas também não tinha o mesmo charme dos ricos casarões do Higienópolis.

Baekhyun ficou parado por alguns instantes, na porta da Folha, analisando Chanyeol. Ele parecia estar muito concentrado em olhar ao seu redor, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Lembrou-se de ter visto ele fazendo a mesma coisa antes de entrarem no Cherry, dias atrás, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele olhava para a mansão do outro lado da rua com um olhar apaixonado e curioso, muito diferente do olhar assustado que trazia consigo normalmente. Era quase uma pessoa estranha. Pigarreou, ganhando para si a atenção dele.

— Podemos? — Perguntou, encarando-o. Seus olhos estavam caídos, cansados, como se não dormisse há séculos, e perguntou-se se era boa ideia lhe arrastar para um programa noturno. Deveria estar implorando para que voltasse para a cama, aonde quer que estivesse, e dormisse por pelo menos dez horas inteiras. Seu sorriso, todavia, era jovial e feliz, como se não houvessem preocupações estampadas em seu olhar melancólico.

— Qual é o programa? — Começou a seguir Baekhyun na direção da avenida principal da região, prestando atenção no que ele fazia. Ainda se ajeitava vez ou outra no blazer cinza, aparentemente desconfortável com os trajes formais demais.

— Estava afim de ouvir um samba perto da biblioteca. O que acha?

— Qualquer paixão me diverte. — Respondeu alegre, voltando a prestar atenção no caminho que faziam. Como tinha medo de se comunicar no idioma que não dominava, sempre tentava memorizar os caminhos que aprendia para que não tivesse que subir em um ônibus. Enquanto andavam juntos, também tentava decidir por onde começaria a perguntar. Tinha um milhão de questionamentos a respeito dele e não sabia se o menor teria paciência para responder tudo. — Você mora por aqui?

— Ah, quem me dera morar pertinho da Folha. Eu moro na Lapa, a uns trinta minutinhos daqui. E você?

— Moro no Anhangabaú. Sabe o Viaduto do Chá? — Ele assentiu, curioso. — É bem do lado. Um lugar legal, mas ultimamente tão fazendo muitos prédios pertinho dali e a visão do Vale fica prejudicada.

— E você gosta daquela região?

— Olha, eu até que gosto. Tem uma vista bonita, mas é bem agitado de noite.

Chegaram da praça Dom José Gaspar muito rápido e pegaram uma mesa na frente de um barzinho que começava a encher. Não existia dia certo da semana para beber e festejar, ou ao menos era isso que os paulistas deixavam transparecer. Bernardo pediu um litrão de cerveja e duas doses de _pinga_ , e enquanto esperava que o pedido chegasse fitava Chanyeol, sem saber como continuar aquela conversa. O cabelo preto e levemente encaracolado do rapaz dançava com o vento, emoldurando o rosto bonito. — Vai querer comer alguma coisa?

— N-não. Eu comi antes de sair de casa. — Aquilo era uma mentira. Mais uma. Mas era uma mentira compreensível porque precisava economizar. — Uma pergunta meio estranha… Com o que você trabalha?

Os olhos de Baekhyun brilharam, contentes com aquele questionamento.

— Eu sou colunista daquele jornal, escrevo sobre geopolítica e de vez em quando mando uns contos para outras revistas e jornais. Tenho a esperança de conseguir publicar um livro no futuro. — Sorriu, bebendo um pouquinho da cerveja. — E você?

Chanyeol ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar, repentinamente triste e nervoso por motivos que o outro desconhecia. Se odiou por um instante, por deixá-lo tão abalado.

— Eu estou desempregado há alguns meses. Por isso preciso aprender a falar melhor esse idioma antes que eu comece a, hm, passar fome. Mas tudo bem. — Também bebeu da cerveja, fazendo uma careta devido ao gosto excessivamente amargo. Baekhyun sentiu-se mal pelo amigo. — De qualquer forma, eu mexia com contabilidade. Economia, essas coisas estranhas.

— E você gosta desse ramo?

Encarou-lhe por alguns segundos que pareceram durar horas, juntando as palavras em sua cabeça. Não, Chanyeol não gostava de trabalhar com números. Quando era mais novo desejava trabalhar com Arte, com arquitetura, mas liberdade de escolha era algo que não existia na família Park. — Me diga, Baekhyun, quando foi a última vez em que achou alguém daqui de São Paulo que estivesse plenamente satisfeito com o que estava fazendo da vida.

Calou-se. Bebeu um, dois ou três goles de pinga de uma vez só. Nem mesmo ele, que tinha um emprego bom e flexível, estava completamente satisfeito com o que fazia.

— Me desculpe.

Chanyeol deu de ombros e mais uma vez acompanhou-lhe na bebedeira. A banda que se arrumava para tocar começou a fazer alguns testes, instigando o público a dar gritinhos de alegria quando o fazia.

— Você é daqui? — Moveu a cadeira de madeira para ficar mais perto do menor, uma vez que assim que a música começasse seria mais difícil se fazer ouvir.

— Sou, sou paulista. Nasci ali na Lapa mesmo, sabe? Meu pai é daqui e a minha mãe é imigrante. Coreana. — Explicou com um certo orgulho do que falava, o que não passou despercebido pelo maior. — Foi ela quem me ensinou a manter o idioma mesmo morando aqui. Hoje em dia ela mora lá no litoral, visito ela de vez em quando.

— Que legal… Eu ainda estou me acostumando a tudo isso.

— Espero que se acostume rápido, Chanyeol. Aqui é uma cidade legal, apesar de se vestir de hostilidade.

A bandinha começou a tocar um samba ligeiro, que instantaneamente começou a movimentar os pés e as cabeças das pessoas que faziam _happy hour_ por ali. Chanyeol terminou a dose e sentiu o rosto esquentar completamente, ciente de que estava ficando vermelho ao extremo. Talvez fosse culpa do frio que o avanço da noite trazia, da cachaça ou da forma como os olhos cinzentos lhe perfuravam, sempre analíticos. — São muitas camadas de hostilidade. Muitas… Mas eu vivo um dia de cada vez.

— E faz muito bem. Sinto muito por essa face tão dura que te oferecem… Não deveria ser assim. — Sorriu pequeno, também mandando para dentro o que restava em seu copo. Levantou-se, ajeitando o blazer. A banda agora tocava uma música mais agitada, que também não era conhecida para o coreano, mas não era samba. Era um rock. — Será que você poderia dançar com esse pobre aniversariante?

Estendeu a mão para ele, que aceitou-a de bom grado, e lhe conduziu até o meio da multidão sem se importar com os olhares que recebiam. — O que estamos dançando?

— Bete Balanço, do Cazuza. Música boa, Caio. — Respondeu em português, recebendo um sorriso bonito em troca. Chanyeol tinha um jeito engraçado de dançar, balançando os braços e indo com o corpo de um lado para o outro. Demorou um tantinho para se soltar de fato, mas logo pareceu se mesclar ao ambiente; os cachos balançavam conforme dançava e ele tentava, de alguma forma, participar da cantoria que embalava a noite paulista, murmurando o ritmo da música. Estava visivelmente bêbado e achou aquilo muito fofo. A música parou e a banda emendou em uma do Legião, não tão animada, mas igualmente adorada. — Eu vou ali rapidinho. Quer ir junto?

Apontou para um ponto mais distante da calçada, longe da aglomeração. Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos mas seguiu Bernardo mesmo assim. Aparentemente era o que sabia fazer. Sentou-se no banco de madeira e encarou o aniversariante enquanto ele tirava uma carteira de cigarros do bolso interno do blazer. Era um maço de Dunhill.

— Não pensei que fosse fumante. — Falou, meio bobo, lento por causa do álcool.

— Você se importa? Normalmente não fumo, ‘tô com essa carteira há meses. Hoje foi um dia cheio no trabalho.

— Não, tudo bem, só estou surpreso. Pode fumar.

Acendeu o cigarro com um isqueiro de metal — aqueles prateados que se vê em filmes — e guardou-o no bolso junto com o resto do maço, que agora tinha apenas quatro cigarros. Ele tragou uma vez, rápido, certificando-se de que estava de fato aceso. Seus olhos já não estavam mais em cima do maior e sim na multidão que cantava _Tempo Perdido_ , a única música brasileira cuja melodia sabia reconhecer além de _Sampa_ , do Caetano Veloso. Conhecia a última porque gostava de quando estava tomando café em algum boteco do centro e ela tocava no rádio.

Aquela música era visceral, e todo mundo no bar cantava da mesma forma, a ponto de deixar o coreano totalmente arrepiado. Enquanto observava o colunista a tragar seu cigarro, começou a entender o motivo pelo qual lhe achava tão fácil de ser seguido e compreendido. Ele era o retrato perfeito de São Paulo, e se lembraria disso mais tarde quando estivesse em seu apartamento e pudesse desenhar o que via naquele momento. O blazer ligeiramente justo combinava com seus olhos cinzentos, que também combinavam com a fumaça do cigarro, que subia em direção aos céus igualmente cinzentos. Ele era bonito, mas tinha um ar meio misterioso que surgia sempre que ficava sério e deixava-lhe intimidado. Quando sorria, Bernardo parecia ter dezesseis anos, os olhos claros quase sumindo no meio de tanta alegria. No entanto, ali, à frente de um Chanyeol bêbado, ele não parecia nada com um adolescente. Parecia extremamente maduro e cheio de seus demônios internos, que subiam, espiralavam pela brisa gelada que trazia um chuvisco fino.

Terminou o cigarro e trocou um olhar longo com o maior, parecendo perceber algo que ele ainda não havia percebido; o novato tremia de frio e sequer percebia porque estava alterado demais para isso. Tirou o blazer e colocou ao redor dos ombros dele, mesmo sabendo que não serviria no maior.

— A cachaça esquenta, mas amanhã você vai me agradecer por isso. Quer companhia até o teu prédio?

— Você quer ir embora? — Indagou, ajeitando o blazer de modo a ficar mais protegido. Agora era apenas Bernardo, o cabelo castanho escuro, a camisa branca abotoada até o meio e a calça justa. Nada de cigarros e blazer que combina com seus olhos.

— O tempo está começando a fechar e eu moro um pouquinho longe. Não quero perder o meu ônibus.

Assentiu e levantou devagar, se acostumando à perda de noção de espaço que aquela bebida havia trazido. Nunca imaginaria que, de uma dose tão pequena, ficaria tão derrubado como estava. O aniversariante deu risada e colocou a mão no meio das costas de Chanyeol, incentivando-lhe a começar a fazer seu caminho.

Como não sabia onde ficava o prédio, confiou no amigo bêbado para guiar ambos pelas ruas do centro. Ele andava devagar, vez ou outra tropeçando em alguma pedra no meio do caminho, mas parecia estar muito concentrado em chegar ao seu destino. O peito de Baekhyun parecia ser do tamanho do mundo e nem assim seu coração acelerado cabia dentro dele. Não sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual havia se apegado tanto ao mais novo, mas não esperava conseguir compreender o sentimento. Só se permitiu sentir, indo atrás dele como se fosse uma mariposa seguindo uma fonte de luz.

Parou no meio do caminho e esperou até que o colunista estivesse ao seu lado. Estavam na frente de uma loja de roupas, já fechada. — Já entrou aqui?

Olhou para a fachada, o coração se acalmando aos poucos enquanto a mente entorpecida raciocinava em cima de vinte e cinco anos na cidade.

— Não. O que tem?

— Bom, então nunca entre. Os vendedores desse lugar são que nem… A Ruth. A senhora da biblioteca, sabe? E que nem aqueles outros estudantes que estavam na biblioteca. Não são pessoas boas. — Murmurou, voltando a caminhar apesar do clima tenso que havia criado. Sua expressão era de pura mágoa.

— Te xingaram?

— Me chutaram para fora da loja, Bernardo. — Encarou o rapaz sem qualquer emoção nos olhos castanhos. — Porque eu não sabia nem metade do que eu sei hoje. E já me chutaram para fora de restaurantes, de lojas de gravatas, de mercearias. Nos primeiros meses aqui eu fui tratado como lixo e ninguém parava para me ajudar porque eu era, segundo eles, um _imigrante imundo_. Isso que a gente fez hoje, de ir para a praça e dançar… Eu nunca pensei que aconteceria.

Ficou em silêncio, o som dos passos ecoando de maneira rouca pela rua esvaziada. Vez ou outra passavam por algumas pessoas, como uma pessoa em situação de rua que conversava com um gatinho branco e um casal que se beijava, escorados no tapume que cobria as obras no terreno ao lado. Queria confortá-lo, mas sabia muito bem que algumas coisas são impossíveis de serem esquecidas. Sabia porque sempre fora vítima daquele preconceito velado, que não era tão violento porque era daquela cidade. Quando lhe chamavam de _japa_ na faculdade, relevava. Não era japa, tampouco vinha da Ásia, mas relevava. Assim como fazia vista grossa para os colegas do ensino médio que profetizavam que _Bernardo é um viadinho_. Durante sua vida, estivera de frente para situações parecidas, mas nunca fazia nada.

Também não fazia nada quando via os raros colegas bolivianos sendo incomodados apenas por serem eles. Não movia um dedo quando via colegas negros serem chamados de escravos pela nata da jovem elite branca paulista que circulava pelas ruas da Lapa, aterrorizando a vizinhança com sua baixaria. Via, assim como todos viam, aquela camada grossa e nada discreta de preconceito que era reproduzida aos quatro cantos da capital, desde as ruas de Parelheiros até as da Serra da Cantareira. Sabia o que acontecia ali, à luz do dia e à luz pobre dos postes, mas não se movia. Então, sentia-se um grandioso hipócrita.

— Eu sei que é complicado. Sei como é. Eu vi… coisas ruins. Talvez tenha sido conivente com um bom número delas. Quando você se vê como vítima, em um determinado momento você acaba reproduzindo esse comportamento com outras pessoas. — Divagou, ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. — É assim que funciona, por exemplo, com as pessoas de classes mais baixas que estufam o peito e defendem pessoas de classes mais altas. Eles acham que é assim que as coisas devem ser. Quando eu estava na faculdade, lá na USP, o professor colocou uma frase muito importante na lousa e eu acho que ela é… muito esclarecedora.

— Qual?

— _Quando a educação não é libertadora, o sonho do oprimido é se tornar opressor._ Foi Paulo Freire quem disse isso. Então, essas pessoas que fazem isso não sabem o impacto das palavras que usam. Ninguém deve ter ensinado a Ruth e a tantos outros a aceitar as diferenças e ela mesma não deve se reconhecer como um indivíduo diferente. Nossa educação aqui no Brasil não gira em torno do indivíduo, ela gira em torno de outros aspectos. — Disse tranquilamente, virando-se para encará-lo assim que pararam de frente para o prédio de Chanyeol. — O meu ponto é: não se deixe contaminar por esse pensamento sujo, Chanyeol. São tempos ruins para ser um estrangeiro aqui em São Paulo, mas nunca vai ser bom. Nunca vai ser bom para os coreanos, para os negros, para os gays e para os moradores de rua, porque essas ruas sufocam a gente e trazem à tona o pior das pessoas. Se você quiser se levantar contra isso, certifique-se de que está do lado certo. Eu disse que nunca vai ser bom, mas você pode colocar um fim nesse nunca. Você não precisa espelhar essas mazelas em seu comportamento daqui a alguns anos.

Assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Me desculpa por te encher o saco com isso bem no teu aniversário.

— Não encheu o meu saco. Você… Você é um bom sinal, Chanyeol. Muito de mim precisa mudar e eu acabei de perceber isso. É difícil mudar quando se está em uma bolha. Mas, vá dormir. Está tarde e está frio, garoto. — Sorriu para o maior, olhando para a rua quase vazia. — Vou pegar o meu ônibus perto do Correio.

— E o teu blazer?

Se inclinou para perto e alcançou o bolso interno, a ponta dos dedos roçando os ombros tensos de Chanyeol. Pegou apenas o isqueiro, deixando o maço ali. Aproveitou a proximidade e, antes de se afastar completamente, olhou ao redor e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Boa noite, Caio. Não durma, vou te ligar para avisar que cheguei em casa.

Bernardo piscou para ele e virou as costas, os dedos agitados acendendo e apagando o isqueiro. Encostou-se contra o portão do condomínio e observou a figura pequena desaparecer ao alcançar o fim do Viaduto do Chá. Podia ouvir conversas e risadas vindas da rua de baixo, onde funcionava uma balada popular. A música, no entanto, não chegava ali; o que chegava aos ouvidos de Chanyeol era o barulho das árvores dançando conforme o vento e o eco das letras de Chico Buarque, cantadas há minutos naquela praça. Se fizesse um esforço, também conseguiria sentir o cheiro leve do cigarro junto com o perfume impregnado no blazer cinza. Achou engraçado pensar que ele não carregava aquele aroma de nicotina como pensava que acontecia com todos os fumantes.

Também virou as costas para a rua e entrou no condomínio, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que divergiam entre gostar muito da companhia do menor e as preocupações normais de adulto. Ficaria louco mais hora, menos hora.

[...]

Chanyeol encontrou um emprego novo no lugar mais inusitado possível. Mesmo com toda a dificuldade para se comunicar naquele idioma tão traiçoeiro, passou em uma entrevista para trabalhar na bilheteria do Teatro Municipal, pertinho do edifício onde morava. E o melhor de tudo era que o emprego pagava bem e tinha um horário decente o suficiente para que tentasse fazer alguma outra atividade.

Se viu então na Cidade Universitária da tal USP que Bernardo havia mencionado para si há três semanas, quando saíram para comemorar seu aniversário. O lugar era enorme e quase se perdeu entre os prédios, até que encontrou o prédio onde funcionava um curso temporário de música. Não chegava a ser uma graduação, mas poderia ser o suficiente para que, juntando com seu conhecimento prévio, tirasse mais um dinheiro dando aulas de canto ou de violino. As aulas eram puxadas, tomavam-lhe a manhã inteira, e mais cansativo ainda era sair voando dali em direção ao Teatro para pegar seu turno na bilheteria. Perseverou, apesar daqueles problemas de mobilidade, e ainda arranjava um tempo em suas noites para ligar para o amigo e conversar um pouco sobre a vida.

Estava com um pouco de saudades e não gostaria de admitir. Por causa da rotina agora cheia — e Baekhyun agora trabalhava em um romance em tempo integral — não conseguiu ver o amigo por dois meses inteiros. Ao menos estava colocando comida na mesa e era isso que importava. Suas conversas por telefone não se esmaeciam, eram sempre cheias de animação e duravam horas; achava uma graça a forma como ele contava sobre o que estava escrevendo e sobre seus planos para o verão, que ainda demoraria a chegar.

Quando encontrou-lhe novamente, o inverno paulista estava em seu auge. Por sorte, o emprego novo tinha lhe garantido grana de sobra para comprar boas roupas de frio e sair na rua não era tão doloroso assim. Pegou condução perto de casa e rumou para a Avenida Paulista, atento a todos os detalhes da paisagem castigada pelas baixas temperaturas. As pessoas não saíam tanto de casa, mas a quantidade de carros aumentara consideravelmente. Talvez fosse a chegada da nova era, onde a população começaria a abarrotar as ruas com aquelas máquinas, e a quantidade nada tinha a ver com o frio.

Desceu do ônibus na frente do Parque Trianon, um pedacinho verde no meio do potente centro empresarial que era aquela avenida. Se deteve um pouquinho naquele lugar, observando as árvores peladas, completamente sem folhas, por tempo suficiente para que sua mente guardasse aquela imagem. Gostava muito de desenhar paisagens, mas Baekhyun lhe esperava e isso era importante.

Encontrou-lhe do outro lado da Paulista, debaixo do Museu de Arte de São Paulo, sentado no parapeito do mirante que dava, bons metros abaixo, para uma avenida movimentada. Se estivessem no verão, muitos jovens estariam ali, bebendo e se preparando para ir para alguma balada na região. Mas apenas havia _ele._ Respirou fundo, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da figura encolhida em seu lugar. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro larga por cima de um casaco vermelho e segurava uma sacola de supermercado. Percebeu imediatamente que a distância fazia algo de engraçado com sua cabeça; mesmo acostumado à visão do menor, sentiu-se um pouco sem fôlego, esquecendo momentaneamente de como respirar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, uma elegante confusão castanha mantida com pomada, e os olhos estavam tempestuosos como sempre.

— Ei. — Chamou Baekhyun, sorrindo para si. Sabia que Chanyeol havia lhe encontrado, mas queria quebrar aquele momento de tensão por não saber exatamente como reagir à presença do amigo. Trocaram um abraço apertado. — Achei que ia furar comigo de novo.

— Só furei uma vez. — Reclamou e sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, se acomodando da melhor forma possível no concreto branco. — Me desculpa, eu me atrasei porque precisei passar na USP para pegar o certificado daquele curso.

— De música? Quando é que você vai me mostrar essas habilidades que você tem?

— Hm, algum dia, quando eu estiver bem louco de pinga. — Riram juntos, observando os carros passando na avenida abaixo deles. Baekhyun tirou da sacola uma garrafa de vinho tinto, de uma marca boa, e abriu com um abridor que carregava na mochila. — Você quer me embebedar?

— Eu trouxe para comemorar. Afinal, você arrumou um emprego novo! — Ofereceu o primeiro gole ao maior, que fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto forte. Quando se acostumou, no entanto, bebeu mais um pouquinho. — Não nos vemos há um tempo mas eu sei que você está feliz. Posso ouvir em sua voz todas as noites.

Corou violentamente com o comentário e passou a garrafa. — Não passar fome é um alívio.

— Estive preocupado contigo. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, tudo legal… As coisas vão mudar agora, Chanyeol.

— Agora até consigo falar melhor. — Respondeu em português, achando engraçada a expressão de espanto, a perplexidade estampada na expressão do menor. — Eu tenho uma pergunta engraçada.

— Pode fazer quantas perguntas quiser. — Pontuou, usando o idioma nativo, e se colocou a beber enquanto esperava que o maior falasse.

— Você prefere Bernardo ou Baekhyun?

Abaixou a garrafa e sentou de lado, encarando o mais novo. Chanyeol se arrepiou, o olhar esbarrando nos lábios bonitos manchados pelo escarlate do vinho tinto. Tinha aprendido um palavrão em português que casava muito bem com o que se passava em sua mente, mas segurou ele.

— Eu gosto de Bernardo, apesar de achar Baekhyun muito bonito. Acho que Bernardo já é de praxe, mas você pode me chamar de Baek. De Bê. — Deu de ombros, olhando para cima, para a Lua que começava a ficar em evidência com o cair da tarde. — Fique à vontade.

Queria dizer que as duas formas ficavam muito bonitas quando saíam da boca do mais alto, mas segurou o comentário.

— Também gosto de Bernardo. Combina contigo.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Não sei. Você só tem cara de Bernardo. Seus olhos são muito… expressivos, acho. — A voz dele ia ficando cada vez mais enrolada conforme avançava naquela explicação. — Na verdade, seus olhos me confundem. Às vezes você parece estar bravo, às vezes parece estar muito calmo. É difícil ler você.

— Vou tomar como um elogio, Park Chanyeol. — Suspirou, bebendo mais um pouco. Decidiu alfinetar ele, provocar e ver até onde iria a coragem dada pelo vinho. — Mas eles são bonitos?

Engasgou com a própria saliva, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Tinha medo de elogiar os olhos e começar a falar de outras coisas. Coisas que deveria guardar para si. — Claro que são bonitos, mas vê se não deixa isso subir à cabeça.

— Tarde demais.

Continuaram naquela conversa leve por horas até que se cansassem do vento gelado. Chanyeol estava com medo de ficar doente e ter que ir sozinho para o hospital, ou pior: perder um dia de trabalho por causa de sua inconsequência. Terminaram a segunda garrafa de vinho mais rápido do que terminaram a primeira e mais uma vez sentia-se fraco por não aguentar beber tanto quando o mais velho. Era difícil acompanhar ele.

— Bê. Você quer… dormir lá em casa? Para não ter que voltar sozinho? — Perguntou, a voz saindo mais manhosa do que gostaria. O menor pareceu considerar a ideia e então se levantou em um pulo, esperando que se movesse junto com ele.

— Claro, claro. Vamos voltar, está ficando tarde. Espero não ser um incômodo.

— Jamais.

Voltaram também de ônibus quando a noite já estava completamente presente. Enquanto o ônibus fazia o caminho na direção do centro de São Paulo, Chanyeol se demorava nos detalhes do rapaz ao seu lado. A boca de Bernardo, manchada pelo vinho, tinha o mesmo vermelho vivaz que o casaco que usava, e os olhos bonitos acompanhavam a paisagem que passava rapidamente. Quando olhava para ele, quase conseguia gostar daquela cidade.

Respirou fundo e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas cada vez mais sentia eles crescerem e tomarem proporções absurdas. Sentados nos fundos do ônibus vazio, podia sentir a ponta dos dedos do mais velho tocarem sua coxa quase que imperceptivelmente, e se pegou imaginando como seria beijá-lo e trocar um carinho mais descarado, sem aquele disfarce do acaso. Desde o beijo na bochecha que tinha ganhado no começo de maio sua mente estava especialmente fértil.

Depois que desceram perto do prédio onde moravam, passaram em uma padaria que estava aberta para comprar uns docinhos e pão, porque não eram de ferro e o cheiro que tomava a rua era absurdamente bom, impossível de ser ignorado. Enquanto esperavam que o elevador chegasse ao andar de Chanyeol, encarava o menor discretamente — ao menos se iludia pensando que estava sendo discreto — pelo espelho, as bochechas coradas por causa do vinho e do frio. Ele sequer notava o olhar pesado sobre si, distraído com as sacolas que carregava.

O apartamento era frio, mas tinha uma vista bonita da janela e era pequeno o suficiente para que logo fosse inundado completamente pelo calor do sorriso que o maior deu assim que fechou a porta e colocou as compras em cima da mesa de jantar. — Vou arrumar uma toalha e roupas para você passar a noite, ok? A gente pode comer depois.

Assentiu e esperou ali na sala, de braços cruzados, analisando o lugar. Tinha definitivamente um jeito de lar, com tudo arrumadinho nos mínimos detalhes; o chão de taco escuro brilhava, perfeitamente polido, do mesmo tom que a cômoda onde ficava uma pilha de cadernos e livros novinhos. Também havia um rádio e uma vitrola, que repousavam ao lado de alguns discos de artistas brasileiros. Provavelmente tinham sido comprados há pouco tempo, uma vez que não se lembrava de ouvir o mais novo falando sobre música brasileira. Por cima do sofá havia uma manta fina, verdinha, que provavelmente era a fonte do cheiro leve de amaciante de bebê que sentia naquele momento. Sorriu pequeno, voltando sua atenção para Chanyeol, que vinha no corredor trazendo uma muda de roupas e uma toalha cinza.

— Eu tentei pegar roupas mais quentinhas e menores, mas ainda ‘tô pra comprar roupa de ficar em casa. — Disse em tom culpado, entregando a pilha para Baekhyun. — Pode ficar à vontade, a água do chuveiro é quentinha. Só toma cuidado para não escorregar na banheira, já aconteceu comigo e machuca bastante. Algum dia mando tirar aquele trambolho do banheiro.

Exibiu um hematoma no braço direito, de um tom assustadoramente roxo. Era grande e pegava grande parte do antebraço, parando logo acima do pulso.

— Caramba. Você podia ter machucado o pulso bem feio, garoto.

— Machucou um pouco, sinto doer quando toco violino, aconteceu na semana passada. — Deu de ombros, abaixando a manga do casaco para cobrir novamente o hematoma. — Morar sozinho tem dessas coisas. Agora vai, antes que comece a tremer de frio! Vou fazer chocolate para a gente.

Observou enquanto Bernardo desaparecia pelo corredor, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta suavemente; respirou fundo assim que saíram do campo de visão um do outro, tentando retomar a normalidade de seus batimentos cardíacos. Na ponta da língua ainda podia sentir os vestígios estranhamente doces do vinho barato, assim como o olfato agora estava inebriado pelo perfume bom que o outro usava. Tinha descoberto por acaso que era alguma fragrância da Granado, uma loja antiga e cara que ficava perto do Teatro Municipal. Descobriu quando passou na frente da loja depois do trabalho e sentiu o cheiro tão familiar, o que lhe deixou com os joelhos fracos e o coração todo mole. Era uma loja cara e ultimamente estava sendo impossível associar Baekhyun àquela imagem de um _homem caro_ , mesmo que a diferença de idade entre eles fosse de apenas dois anos.

Tirou as compras das sacolas com um sorriso embriagado e idiota no rosto e se concentrou em fazer um chocolate quente cremoso enquanto o barulho da água caindo ecoava pelo ambiente, como uma chuva de fim de tarde, e só foi içado para longe de seus devaneios noturnos quando o mais velho voltou a pisar na cozinha, já de banho tomado e todo arrumado dentro do moletom preto e da calça de pijama xadrez, de flanela vermelha e preta. Os pés cobertos pelas meias não faziam qualquer barulho e por isso se assustou quando ele chegou e estendeu a toalha na pequena área de serviço; Chanyeol encarou ele, deixando de lado o que fazia, e tentou juntar em palavras o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.

— Ei, eu posso colocar algum disco? — Fez que sim e apagou o fogo, buscando no armário duas canecas grandes enquanto o menor corria animado para a sala e mexia nos discos que tinha. — Caramba, Chanyeol! Você tem uns bons achados aqui, onde comprou?

Levou ambas as canecas para a sala e deixou-as em cima da mesa de centro, um pouquinho perdido. — Hm, perto do largo São Bento. Comprei um pack com cinquenta discos, bem baratinho, e a vitrola eu já tinha antes. Até agora não ouvi nenhum porque não tive tempo, o que você gostou aí no meio?

— Essa coleção de 50 anos do Chico vale ouro, meu querido. Adoniran e Caetano também, mas eu gostei mesmo foi desse daqui. — Ergueu um disco branco para que o outro visse. Demorou um pouquinho a perceber que era um disco dos _Beatles_. — Gosto muito, mas nunca achei para comprar perto de casa. Você conhece?

— Conheço uma ou duas músicas, acho. Não é da minha época.

Bernardo riu, fingindo indignação. — E não é da minha também, seu ridículo! Não sou tão velho assim. Quando esse disco saiu a gente ainda comia terra e aqui em São Paulo… — O rosto dele assumiu ares ligeiramente sombrios e se ocupou em tirar o tal disco da capinha e o colocou na vitrola.

— O que tem? O que estava acontecendo? — Se inclinou para frente, curioso.

— Olha, Chanyeol, eu nasci em uma época meio ruim aqui no Brasil. Sabe aqueles sambas que a gente ouviu no meu aniversário? E algum rocks também? Bom número deles eram proibidos e circulavam às escondidas nessa época, são símbolos de resistência. Ainda está fresco na memória, acho, fazem apenas pouco mais de dez anos que acabou.

Bebericou um pouquinho do chocolate antes que esfriasse, a música baixa preenchendo o silêncio tenso de modo constrangedor. — Resistência? Me desculpa, ainda tem muita coisa que eu não sei…

— Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar por isso. — Sorriu pequeno e sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol. — Foi uma época em que as pessoas andavam de cabeça baixa e olhavam de canto de olho. Eu não senti muito porque eu era um pirralho, mas muita gente sumiu. O governo era rígido e não tinha essa liberdade toda que você vê por aí hoje em dia. Acho que essa é a explicação mais fácil e que não vai estragar a noite.

— Você acha que vai acontecer de novo?

Encarou Chanyeol, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não sabia a resposta correta, se é que havia uma, para essa pergunta. Tinha aprendido na escola que constantemente vários países do mundo flertavam com governos autoritários e com a morte da democracia, mas lhe parecia uma coisa bem distante agora que havia acabado; havia um esforço coletivo para que aqueles anos ficassem esquecidos no subconsciente.

— Eu não sei o que acho, mas espero que não aconteça de novo. — Murmurou assim que terminou de tomar o chocolate, uma sensação gostosa de calor se apossando de seu peito. Somou-lhe ao olhar gentil e ligeiramente ingênuo e estava feito o estrago: levantou do sofá em um pulo e estendeu a mão para o maior, mantendo no rosto o melhor sorriso que podia. — Vem dançar um pouquinho, deixa desse papo triste.

Aceitou o convite e levantou-se, segurando a mão de Bernardo. Ele lhe puxou para perto, como se fossem dançar uma valsa com o rock leve e sem vergonha que tocava. Chanyeol não entendia muito de inglês, então se focou em não tropeçar por cima do outro ou até mesmo da mesa, os olhos fixos no rosto bonito. Ele cantava, o inglês misturado com um sotaque brasileiro que saberia identificar porque ouvia ele mais frequentemente do que gostaria quando estava trabalhando, vindo de senhorinhas de nariz empinado que iam ao Teatro assistir às óperas que aconteciam toda quinta feira. No entanto, o sotaque dele era fofo e não lhe causava o mesmo desgosto que o daquelas senhoras.

_Vou te seguir e te trazer de volta pra onde você deve ficar_

_Porque eu realmente não conseguiria suportar isso, eu admito que estava errado_

_Eu não deixaria você partir porque é verdade_

_Porque você gosta muito de mim e eu gosto de você_

Podia sentir o hálito quente de Bernardo contra seu pescoço, cantando com a voz bonita, e também podia sentir o cheiro do próprio sabonete de lavanda na pele dele, misturada ao perfume da Granado. Seus sentidos estavam cheios, fartos dele, em um frenesi de cores, texturas e sons que poderiam lhe deixar a noite toda acordado. Chanyeol nunca sentiu tanta vontade de beijar alguém — ainda mais um homem —, um desejo tão intenso que lhe turvava a visão e quase fez com que perdesse o bom senso. Tinha quase certeza de que estava sendo óbvio, que o menor podia sentir seu coração pulsar com força, uma aceleração separada daquela bochecha gordinha por algumas camadas de roupa quente. Sua única sorte era que a luz da sala permanecia apagada, e como ele estava com o rosto encostado em seu peito não podia ver o quão dolorosa era a expressão no rosto do maior. Prolongaram a dança desajeitada por mais algum tempo, um silêncio confortável perdurando entre eles enquanto o disco continuava.

Baekhyun, cessada a cantoria, não pensava na música que tocava, muito menos na ditadura militar que havia assombrado momentaneamente a conversa dos dois. Pensava no quão bom era segurar a cintura do coreano com aquele abraço frouxo, como se os dois fossem _alguma coisa_ além de uma bagunça complexa. Gostava do jeito passional com o qual o maior respondia ao momento que compartilhavam, a respiração acelerada não passando despercebida por ele. Gostava de muitas outras coisas sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não sentia a coragem necessária para dar o próximo passo. O disco se findou e daquela vez o silêncio realmente inundou a sala.

Ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou, dessa vez, o queixo do amigo. Os lábios cheinhos tremeram, como se prestes a falar algo, mas não saiu nada além de um suspiro baixinho.

— Vou dormir no sofá. — Determinou ao se afastar de Chanyeol, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao ver que ele estava tão afetado quanto imaginava.

— Mas… Pode dormir lá, eu fico aqui.

— A casa é tua, Yeol, não quero incomodar mais do que já o fiz. Só aceito um cobertor a mais. — Os dois trocaram sorrisos tímidos antes que o maior voltasse do quarto com o que havia pedido e um travesseiro a mais, colocando ambos em cima do sofá espaçoso.

— Vou dormir com a porta encostada, se acordar antes pode me chamar. Se sentir fome tem comida pronta e se sentir frio tem… — Queria responder que teria ele, Chanyeol, deitado sozinho no quarto frio, pronto para receber um abraço. — mais casacos dentro do armário.

— Obrigado, Yeol. Por tudo. — Sussurrou, dando um passo à frente até que encontrasse o maior com um abraço apertado. — Dorme bem.

Dormiria muito mal, imaginando dez mil cenários em que os dois não estivessem em cômodos separados, mas não vocalizou o pensamento. Apenas retribuiu o desejo e se recolheu para tomar um banho quente e então tentar se revirar na cama até conseguir pegar no sono.

Seria uma noite difícil e sabia que parte da culpa era seu orgulho, que vinha na mesma dose que o medo que sentia de estragar tudo.


	3. A escadaria do teatro

**Capítulo Três**

_A escadaria do Teatro_

_Não se afobe, não_

_Que nada é pra já_

_O amor não tem pressa_

_Ele pode esperar em silêncio_

_Num fundo de armário_

_Na posta-restante_

_Milênios, milênios_

Na manhã que sucedeu a noite em que havia dançado, semi bêbado, com Chanyeol ali no meio da sala, Bernardo acordou e não queria nem mesmo se mexer.

Por causa do trabalho cansativo, quase nunca tinha a chance de descansar em um fim de semana, então não era surpresa nenhuma aquela inércia toda. Somente permaneceu deitado, embolado nos cobertores de maneira confortável, enquanto os primeiros raios de Sol da manhã começavam a vencer as cortinas escuras, lançando um brilho bonito na sala de estar. Não havia nem mesmo sinal de que o maior estava acordado, então levantou-se e passou a mão em um dos livros da pilha, novinho em folha, voltando para o sofá. Estava marcado nas primeiras páginas, um exemplar bonito de _Laranja Mecânica_. Sorriu sozinho ao constatar que o mais novo gostava bastante de ficções.

Começou a ler preguiçosamente, interessado na estória. Sabia um pouco do que se tratava por ter lido há muito tempo, mas uma releitura sempre era bem vinda e sempre fazia isso com os livros que tinha em casa. Se lembrava-se de algo bem vagamente, era de que o enredo podia ser bem… perturbador e violento. Mas isso era o que havia captado, aos treze anos, e agora era mais velho e podia ter outra concepção a respeito da narrativa.

Mal havia começado a ler quando Chanyeol surgiu no corredor, esfregando os olhos e com uma cara de quem estava com todo o sono do mundo. Baekhyun abaixou o livro e fitou o amigo. — Ei. Está meio cedo…

— Eu sei, é que eu esqueci de fechar a janela e acordei com o Sol na minha cara. Ele nasce pra lá. — Apontou na direção do quarto, um tom de tristeza na voz grossa. Reparou no livro que tinha em mãos. — Você conhece?

— Li uma vez há muito tempo. Está gostando de ler esse livro?

Chanyeol deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha em busca de algo, ainda reticente a respeito da pergunta. — Acho que a linguagem me dá dor de cabeça, principalmente quando tenho que ficar indo no glossário. Eu meio que desisti, mas queria muito conseguir ler.

Ele voltou da cozinha com uma maçã, mordiscando a fruta com cuidado. Bernardo se ajeitou no sofá e puxou o cobertor, um pedido silencioso para que se juntasse a ele.

— Vem. Eu leio para você.

— J-jura?

— Juro, só não abusa da minha boa vontade. — Brincou, um brilho travesso passando despercebido em seu olhar. O maior deitou no sofá, a cabeça encostada no colo do outro. Quase lhe tirou por folgado, só para ver qual seria sua reação, mas antes que seu cérebro funcionasse seus dedos foram parar no cabelo macio e ali ficaram, fazendo carinho automaticamente.

Ia lendo devagarinho, em português, articulando todas as palavras do jeito certo para que ficasse mais fácil de entender. Aquele livro era um pouco pesado e continuava sendo violento como lhe parecera da primeira vez em que leu, quando mais novo, mas Chanyeol não parecia se importar. Estava animado, prestando atenção na voz macia e no carinho que o mais velho lhe dava, quase a ponto de dormir mais uma vez. Pensou que, se tivesse um filho, Bernardo faria exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento; suas palavras transbordavam um carinho que seus gestos complementavam, por mais que não admitisse aquilo. Sentiu-se querido como nunca antes.

Atravessaram a manhã daquele jeito, juntos no sofá do apartamento do maior, a voz de Baekhyun embalando o coração de Chanyeol.

Estava condenado, era essa a sensação que tinha enquanto fazia aquele agrado ao mais novo. Podia sentir aquilo em seu interior, mexendo com a forma como seu coração batia e com a maneira como respirava — tudo estava acelerado apesar da calmaria do momento —. Sabia que não ia durar muito tempo escondendo o que estava sentindo, só não conseguia precisar exatamente quando cederia aos seus impulsos.

[...]

Achar brechas nos dias lotados de trabalho e estudo havia virado uma atividade divertida para os dois.

Chanyeol progredia rapidamente ao aprender o novo idioma — grande parte do crédito se devia ao amigo, que mesmo não podendo vê-lo pessoalmente se prestava a dar aulas pelo telefone — e fazia sucesso na bilheteria do Teatro por causa do jeitinho de bom moço. Sua felicidade nos últimos dias era ganhar chocolate das crianças de escolas que iam ver musicais, o que sempre contava com um sorriso no rosto. Suas idas à sebos e livrarias tinham se tornado mais frequentes e havia começado a pegar gosto por obras brasileiras, com um espaço especial em seu coração reservado para _Machado de Assis_ e _Jorge Amado_.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun estava maluco com os prazos de entrega dos capítulos novos do livro que escrevia, incapaz de acompanhar a rotina que combinava essa responsabilidade com a coluna que mantinha na Folha por um motivo bem simples: sua inspiração era como um pássaro arisco, sempre prestes a alçar vôo e escapar de seus dedos. Cansado de ver isso acontecer, tirou um dia inteiro de folga da escrita e foi buscar o mais novo no trabalho em um dia chuvoso, aproveitando o carro antigo que a mãe tinha cedido.

Chanyeol era um homem bonito. Um pouco tímido demais para notar isso, talvez, mas muito bonito. Parado na escadaria do teatro enquanto olhava para os lados sem saber para onde ir, as bochechas agora gordinhas eram açoitadas pelo frio vento junino e ele se encolhia sem perceber no sobretudo preto. Baekhyun encostou perto do Teatro e abriu a janela do carro, chamando a atenção do mais novo. — Aceita uma caroninha?

— Baek! O que está fazendo por aqui? — Ele abriu um sorriso bonito, ajeitando o cabelo com a ponta dos dedos gelados como se estivesse nervoso.

Deu de ombros, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. — Estava passando por aqui e lembrei que você sai mais cedo de sexta feira. Vai para casa?

— Olha… Era o planejado.

— Entra, vem cá. — Abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e esperou que entrasse, fechando as janelas para aumentar o aquecedor. — Está cansado?

Negou, balançando a cabeça. Esfregava uma mão na outra, tentando amenizar o frio que enrijecia-lhe as juntas.

— Hoje não tem programação, só visita. Como ainda não estou guiando, só fiquei sentado lá na bilheteria dando informações. — Contou, evitando o olhar do mais velho porque sabia o quanto aquilo machucaria seu pobre coração.

— Então o que acha de passar por uma experiência bem brasileira? Conheço uma quermesse boa em um colégio pertinho do meu trabalho.

— Ah, as minhas roupas…

Olhou para Chanyeol, curioso. Ele usava um moletom branco e uma calça preta por baixo do sobretudo, além de uma blusa fina de gola alta por baixo, daquelas que sempre via quando andava pelo Brás em busca de roupas de inverno mais baratas. Não havia nada de errado com elas, apesar de não serem exatamente _juninas_. Não podia dizer que estava de acordo, tampouco, com o blazer de estimação por cima da camisa branca.

— Eu também estou formal demais para isso, mas não se preocupe. — Riu baixinho, sem tirar os olhos do maior. — Está bonito e quentinho, acho que é isso que importa.

Ousou sustentar o olhar do menor por alguns segundos, consciente do interesse súbito que ele tinha a respeito de sua aparência. Só podia esperar que realmente estivesse bonito.

— Então vamos para lá.

— Ótimo! Eu AMO festa junina, juro… Melhor época do ano. Depois podemos ir para a minha casa comer uma pizza. — Deu partida no carro, finalmente tirando os olhos de cima do coreano para poder sair das redondezas do teatro.

O caminho até o colégio — um tradicional e secular que estava no centro expandido de São Paulo e com certeza ficaria por ali por um bom tempo — era curto, mas as ruas confusas e lotadas do centro prolongavam o trajeto. Em algum ponto as mãos de ambos se chocaram em meio ao caminho até o rádio; a mão do maior continuava gelada, como se o aquecedor não surtisse qualquer efeito. Bernardo conseguiu ligar, já sintonizando na rádio da USP enquanto estavam parados no semáforo horrivelmente demorado, e segurou a mão de Chanyeol antes que ele se afastasse. Ouviu um murmúrio de surpresa que foi como música para seus ouvidos.

Ainda segurando a mão dele, a trouxe para perto até que repousasse ao seu lado no banco de couro, concentrado em dirigir apenas com uma mão. Era uma cena inegavelmente sensual.

Fitou as mãos unidas, e então a expressão tranquila do brasileiro. Era quase inacreditável que estivesse tão calmo enquanto Chanyeol sentia o coração bater de maneira vergonhosamente rápida. Bernardo apenas esfregava sua mão com o polegar, delicado e gentil, como se houvesse nascido para fazer aquilo. Aos poucos o frio cedia e abraçava o calor que emanava dele, assim como tentava se acostumar ao que estava acontecendo. Não sabia muito sobre relacionamentos e era a primeira vez em que sentia algo dessa magnitude por alguém, mas talvez… Talvez aquele gesto fosse um sinal de que poderia sentir-se seguro com ele, mais do que já se sentia.

Para sua infelicidade, chegaram no colégio depois de alguns minutos de trânsito típico do que começava a ser uma _hora do rush_. Ele estacionou dentro do lugar, mas não saíram do carro. Quando se virou para falar com Chanyeol, surpreendeu-se. Ele trazia uma expressão tão fascinada no rosto enquanto olhava para as decorações e para a arquitetura do colégio que não foi capaz de estragar o momento com a sua ansiedade para comer sanduíche de pernil. Ficou ali, segurando a mão dele como se fosse algo vital, admirando as nuances de devoção que ele tinha pelas torres e vitrais da igreja e pela cultura que aflorava ali uma vez por ano, uma peça de Villa-Lobos tocando ao fundo em uma trilha sonora que se encaixava perfeitamente na situação. O mais novo só percebeu que estavam em silêncio depois de alguns minutos.

— Me desculpa! Ai, eu fico sonhando acordado, você pode me interromper quando isso acontece. — Bateu na própria testa sem muita força, rindo de nervoso. Tinha medo de que Bernardo lhe achasse um pouco maluquinho quando aquilo acontecia.

— Não vou te interromper nunca. — Retrucou, sorrindo.

— Por que?

— Porque você fica uma gracinha quando olha para as coisas de que gosta, simples assim. Agora vamos porque você vai tomar quentão por você e por mim porque estou dirigindo hoje.

Desceu do carro ainda atônito com o gracejo, tratando de esconder aquilo com um sorriso pequeno. Uma música instrumental tocava, não muito alto, e várias crianças corriam de um lado para o outro. A maioria estava agasalhada, mas algumas se vestiam com roupas que traziam xadrez, bandeirinhas e flores, em tecidos finos e cheios de laços e babados. — Então é assim o código de vestimenta da festa?

Baekhyun riu, caminhando com ele para longe do estacionamento. Três quadras marcavam o centro de um pátio enorme, rodeado por corredores cobertos e cheios de colunas brancas elaboradas. Ali ainda era mais evidente a quantidade de crianças vestidas tipicamente, correndo perto de suas famílias. Barraquinhas estavam dispostas pelos corredores, misturando comidas e jogos que aparentemente eram bem divertidos.

— É o típico. Essas crianças são estudantes e alguns são do orfanato que tem aqui perto, aí todo ano os professores e pais vestem eles de caipiras e fazem danças tradicionais. — Explicou calmamente e em português. Aos poucos as conversas que tinham em público migravam para o idioma nativo, para evitar olhares curiosos e até mesmo maldosos que a língua coreana atraía pelas ruas de São Paulo. — Eles competem com essas danças e a melhor turma ganha algum prêmio.

— Parece ser divertido… Você já dançou?

— Quadrilha? Com certeza. Dancei aqui em São Paulo quando era pirralho e uma vez em Fortaleza, quando viajei com a minha mãe, mas desde que saí da faculdade fica mais difícil ir para as quermesses. — A voz de Bernardo transbordava animação. Eles passavam perto das barracas de comida, mas foi um jogo que chamou a atenção de Chanyeol. — Quer pescar, Caio?

Ele cruzou os braços, negando. — Quero que você faça a gentileza de presentar seu amigo _gringo_ com alguma coisa.

Riu com o jeito infantil do outro e tirou o blazer, entregando para ele assim que tirou do bolso interno uma nota de cinco reais. O jogo só custava um real, mas ele obviamente queria se exibir.

— Vou tentar uma vez, para te mostrar o quão bom eu sou. — Entregou a nota para a adolescente que tomava conta da barraca, que lhe deu uma vara de madeira com um anzol improvisado. A distância entre eles e a caixa cheia de peixinhos de papel era ridícula, mas teve a estranha certeza de que não era um desafio fácil. O vento soprava forte e a mão de Bernardo tremia por causa do frio.

Ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa e se inclinou por cima da cerquinha de madeira, tentando alcançar um dos peixinhos marcados com o número 4. Chanyeol não sabia se pregava os olhos no jogo em si ou no jogador, então se contentou em equilibrar os dois, se divertindo com a dificuldade que ele tinha em içar o bendito pedaço de papel. Por fim, ele realmente conseguiu, erguendo orgulhosamente o peixe de papel amarelo.

— Ora, ora, parece que alguém realmente sabe pescar. — Brincou, pegando o peixinho e entregando para a moça. Ela voltou com três opções de prêmio: uma caixinha com algo que jamais havia visto na vida, um tubinho para fazer bolhas de sabão e uma ficha que valia a troca por algum doce. Bernardo foi direto na tal caixinha, animado. — O que é isso?

— _Biribinha_ , Chanyeol! — Estendeu a caixa para ele conforme se afastavam da barraca de pescaria, incentivando-lhe a pegar uma das trouxinhas de papel colorido. — Faz assim: joga com força no chão.

Fez o pedido e quase que o coração sai pela boca: um estalo alto e um pouquinho de fumaça saiu do lugar onde havia atirado o estalinho. Era um tantinho assustador no começo, mas logo corria atrás de Bernardo pelo pátio, lançando estalinhos por todo lado e recebendo alguns em sua direção, também. Nenhum no rosto, obviamente. Terminaram a brincadeira rindo, os rostos afogueados por causa do calor. Não havia mais o frio insuportável de uma noite que se aproximava.

— Isso é mais legal do que eu imaginava. — Disse, arfando. O menor assentiu, com o mesmo sorriso arteiro no rosto. Era gostoso curtir a festa junina com alguém _especial_.

— Vamos beber alguma coisa.

Voltaram a bisbilhotar as barraquinhas, comentando sobre todos os tipos de comida que estavam ali. Fez a interessante descoberta de que Baekhyun havia estudado uma matéria eletiva na faculdade que era voltada justamente para culinária típica brasileira, e por isso ele sabia na ponta da língua quase tudo sobre o que era vendido ali. Acabou ganhando um saquinho de papel cheio de doces que o mais velho pagou, entre eles alguns pedacinhos de cocada branca, pé de moleque e broa de fubá. Seu doce preferido até então estava sendo a cocada. Na hora de escolher algo para beber, cedeu à tentação e ao cheiro inebriante do Quentão e não aguentou ficar só no primeiro copo. O _negócio_ era bom.

Ainda estavam sentados em um dos bancos de pedra, assistindo as apresentações das crianças enquanto Bernardo tomava um copão de Caldo Verde e Caio ia para o terceiro copo de Quentão. Os dois estavam pertinho um do outro, quase que em um abraço, ambos com sorrisos idiotas no rosto por causa da fofura dos pequenos.

— Eu acho que vou enfiar um horário nos meus dias para fazer trabalho voluntário. — Comentou, deixando de lado o copo assim que acabou o caldo. Era um pouco de tortura sentir o cheiro da canela bem ao seu ladinho, mas não colocaria as vidas dos dois em risco por causa de algo que poderia fazer em casa. E nem era a melhor versão do quentão: aquele ali era feito com vinho, ao invés de ser feito com a boa e velha cachaça.

— É mesmo? O que pretende fazer?

Ele apontou para as crianças do orfanato, que dançavam ao som de um forró antigo e tradicional de festas juninas. — Alguns colegas da Folha fazem dias de leitura para essas crianças e sempre dizem que é bem gostoso. Eu gosto de crianças, então… Talvez seja uma boa coisa a se fazer. E se uma criança gostar do jeito como eu conto as minhas estórias, qualquer um gostará.

Chanyeol fitou-lhe, o rosto marcado pelo eterno calor do vinho. Chegava a ser engraçado e bonitinho, mas decidiu que não podia deixar ele tomar mais senão passaria mal muito fácil.

— Isso é bom, Bê. Muito bom. Espero que você consiga arranjar tempo para fazer isso.

— E como estão indo os seus planos?

Ele deu de ombros e demorou um tempo para responder, cessando seus pensamentos para aplaudir ao fim da apresentação.

— Eu acho que vou tentar fazer um vestibular e entrar para um curso que eu goste, mas antes preciso conseguir dominar completamente o idioma.

— Vai para arquitetura?

— Quem sabe? É um sonho. — Sorriu para Bernardo, que se levantou quase que imediatamente ao ouvir a bandinha tocar uma música que conhecia muito bem. — O que foi?

— Não posso ir embora sem te fazer dançar xote, é claro.

— Tem muita gente aqui...— Gemeu de agonia, olhando ao redor. Apesar de sua vergonha, a maioria dos presentes na festa se levantava para dançar ao ritmo da música, fossem danças individuais, em grupo ou em casais.

Mesmo reclamando, saiu do seu lugar no banco e foi com Bernardo para perto das quadras, a música cada vez mais alta. Mesmo que ele gritasse quaisquer coordenadas, seria incapaz de ouvir, então ia aos poucos espelhando o que via dos outros ao seu redor. Eram _dois pra lá_ , _dois pra cá_ , rolava uma giradinha e então tudo voltava ao começo. A princípio foi meio desajeitado, totalmente diferente do que o mais velho fazia, mas sabia que era sua primeira vez e não podia ser julgado tão duramente. Se focava em observar os próprios pés, tentando ganhar algum ritmo, quando a mão quente do outro se fez presente em sua bochecha, erguendo seu rosto com carinho.

— Quero que olhe para mim e sinta o ritmo. Nada de ficar nesses passinhos mecânicos. — Falou com firmeza, voltando a segurar a outra mão de Chanyeol. Dali para frente a dança começou a fluir melhor, para a surpresa do mais novo, que começou a entender o que era sentir o ritmo da música; sentia os batimentos em ressonância com a canção e os pés acompanhavam os do menor, rodopiando em seu espaço que era um pouco mínimo. Foi puxado para perto pela cintura, uma das mãos de Bernardo segura ali, como se fosse dono do lugar, enquanto conduzia o outro para frente. — Pode encostar, Caio, não vai matar.

— Eu não… — Murmurou, sentindo as orelhas queimar. Estava um pouco com receio de fazer aquilo porque, bem, eram dois homens dançando juntos com nem mesmo um centímetro de distância entre eles; ninguém se importava com o que acontecia, mas estava nervoso. Mesmo assim engoliu aquele nervosismo e mimetizou os passos de Bernardo, que tinha uma agilidade invejável com os quadris, suportando a proximidade com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Aquele passo durou pouco tempo, mas lhe pareceram horas, horas em que se deixou ser conduzido pelo brasileiro, em rodopios que faziam com que seu estômago parecesse cheio de pequenas borboletas, que voavam frenéticas e pareciam zombar de Chanyeol.

Quando a dança terminou, pensou que ia sufocar na tensão que envolvia eles. Bernardo parecia estar um pouco afetado, visto que apenas sorriu e indicou para que fossem até o carro. Seu coração parecia não dar trégua e as pernas — talvez parte da culpa também fosse do quentão — estavam moles só de lembrar no que havia acontecido.

— Quer comer alguma coisa aqui ou esperamos a pizza? — Indagou, se impedindo de pagar o estacionamento antes de receber uma resposta.

— É… pizza. Vamos de pizza.

Assentiu e terminou de pagar, igualmente abalado. Não sabia lidar com a imagem de Chanyeol, todo coradinho por causa do frio e da vergonha, tropeçando nas palavras que queria colocar para fora só porque estavam dançando juntos. Deveria saber que, assim que propôs a dança, teria pensamentos intensos o suficiente para lhe deixarem acordado por noites, mas mesmo assim não se arrependia.

Quando encontrou-lhe no carro novamente, o mais novo encarava o próprio colo, provavelmente tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sentou e fechou a porta, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Me desculpa se… te forcei a dançar comigo.

— Não! Não é nada disso, não me forçou a nada. Eu gostei. — Se apressou a dizer para ele, lhe encarando com olhos assustados. — Só fico com vergonha por não saber dançar.

— Você foi ótimo. Sempre é ótimo. — Pontuou, sorrindo por causa do jeito dele. Deu partida no carro e saiu do colégio, rumando em direção à zona oeste da cidade. Daquela vez não precisaram de música. — Gosto de passar tempo com você.

— Também gosto. Muito. Você é a pessoa mais divertida que eu já conheci, mesmo não conhecendo muita gente. — As palavras saíam emboladas, e encostou a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos. Agora que o sangue esfriava, sentia como se as coisas estivessem girando. — Posso pedir uma coisa?

— C-claro.

— Promete que não vai me deixar sozinho? — Suplicou assim que voltou a abrir os olhos, estudando a reação de Baekhyun. Jamais faria aquilo se estivesse completamente sóbrio, mas não era o caso e aparentemente adorava passar uma vergonha.

— Só se você me prometer que vai tocar violino para mim da próxima vez em que eu for no teu apartamento.

Sorriu, aliviado. Ele não tinha falado com todas as letras, mas sabia que não precisava se preocupar com aquilo. Bernardo havia rapidamente se tornado a luz de seus dias e tinha muito medo de perdê-lo por causa de algo que acontecesse, e por isso era tão duro com os próprios sentimentos. Saber que era igualmente especial fazia com que aqueles pensamentos ruins fossem embora.

Seguiu caminho, um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto. Se Chanyeol havia pedido para que lhe prometesse aquilo, uma faísca de esperança surgia em seu coração; talvez aquele rapaz, que murmurava sozinho alguma melodia que não conhecia enquanto olhava pela janela, pudesse gostar de si da mesma forma que gostava dele. Talvez não na mesma intensidade, mas quem poderia adivinhar?

Chegaram ao bairro da Lapa em pouco mais de quinze minutos. O mais novo já demonstrava sinais de sono, as mãos geladinhas segurando firme o saquinho cheio dos doces que Bernardo havia comprado para si. Quando viu a cena, assim que estacionou na frente da casa térrea onde morava, teve a certeza de que ele não duraria muito tempo acordado.

Os olhos preguiçosos se firmaram na casa, analisando com contento a hortinha bem cuidada entre o portão de fora e a construção de paredes vermelhas. Como as outras casas daquele bairro, era muito simpática e de bom gosto. — Está pronto para conhecer o meu cantinho?

Sorriu pequeno, tirando o cinto de segurança. Não sabia ao certo o que esperar, mas o simples fato de que conheceria mais um pedacinho de Baekhyun já lhe deixava muito feliz.

— Nasci pronto.

A casa que Bernardo tinha na Lapa, uma herança de família no coração de um dos bairros nobres da zona oeste de São Paulo, podia ser definida por uma palavra a princípio: conforto. A sala de estar tinha paredes tipicamente brancas e um sofá moderno também branco, coberto por uma manta colorida que combinava com as almofadas e com os quadros que cobriam as paredes em lugares estratégicos. Ele tinha uma coleção surpreendente de discos de vinil, organizados em uma estante de madeira escura junto com muitos livros. A vitrola dele era vermelha e brilhava, uma prova de que era muito apegado àquele item.

Babou um pouquinho naquela coleção, olhando ao redor. O resto da sala acabava na cozinha ampla, igualmente limpa e arrumada. Se não conhecesse o menor, diria que ele quase nunca ficava em casa. Baekhyun tirou o blazer e pendurou-o em um dos ganchos ao lado da porta junto com a chave, só então alcançando Chanyeol em seus devaneios.

— Quer tirar o casaco? Eu vou ligar o aquecedor. — Sugeriu, acariciando as costas do mais novo. Ele assentiu e tirou o sobretudo, deixando aos cuidados dele.

— Sua casa é uma gracinha. Gostei desses quadros e da coleção…É impressionante.

— Alguns deles eu pintei quando era moleque. A minha mãe enquadrou e me deu depois de escolher ficar com os melhores. — Sorriu com o comentário e pescou da geladeira uma cerveja. — Você quer?

— Oh, não… Já passei dos limites. Mais um pouquinho e eu começo a revelar os meus segredos.

Riu do comentário e bebeu direto da garrafa, finalmente agraciado com o gosto amargo e acolhedor da cerveja. Pelos armários, buscava aos poucos os ingredientes corretos para o que desejava fazer.

— Sabe cozinhar, Chanyeol?

O maior observava ele com certa curiosidade, encostado na bancada de mármore. — Eu desenrolo bem para não morrer, afinal eu moro sozinho.

— Hoje vou te ensinar a fazer pizza. Esquece a proposta de comprar. — Fez um sinal para que se aproximasse e tomou mais um gole, deixando a garrafa de lado para começar a explicar. Ele chegou pertinho assim que tirou o moletom que usava, ficando só com a fina blusa que usava por baixo. — É o seguinte: não quero ver bagunça na minha cozinha querida, então vamos manter a classe…

— Me ensine, ó grande mestre da culinária paulista.

Sorriu com o apelido, mostrando a língua para o maior. — Idiota. Ó, mistura tudo que é seco primeiro. Essa massa é bem simples, então você só tem que misturar com iogurte depois pra poder começar a sovar.

Pegou a farinha, o fermento e o sal e misturou em uma tigela grande os ingredientes na quantidade que ele separava dentro de pequenos potinhos com pinturas de bichinhos — reservaria um tempo mais tarde para brincar com aquilo —, cuidando para não deixar um grão sequer escapar. Uma ideia passou por sua mente e antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar meteu o indicador sujo de farinha na bochecha do menor, sujando-lhe.

— É assim? Estou fazendo certo?

Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto, tentando não deixar escapar o sorriso que fazia as bochechas doerem.

— Como você se atreve?! — Pegou um punhado de farinha e espalmou com delicadeza a mão no maxilar do mais novo, marcando a pele com sua mão enfarinhada. — E vamos parar aqui! Não quero ter que limpar sujeira depois, só comer e dormir. Hm.

O riso de Chanyeol era solto, gostoso, quando voltou a misturar tudo com o iogurte e passou a sovar a massa como havia indicado. Ele era dedicado e os dedos trabalhavam com uma habilidade impressionante. Por um instante, imaginou o quão incrível deveria ser ouvir ele tocar o violino. 

— O recheio…

— Pode procurar na geladeira, tenho bastante coisa aí. Eu gosto de tudo… Vou colocar uma música.

Foi deixado parcialmente sozinho e caçou na geladeira alguns ingredientes que fariam a pizza ficar boa. Não tinha lá uma grande experiência com sabores de pizza porque a pizza no centro era extremamente cara e gostava de coisas mais saudáveis, o que aparentemente não era o caso de Bernardo. Encontrou um pacotinho com mussarela de búfala e uma calabresa artesanal ainda fechada e foi naqueles ingredientes, manipulando tudo tranquilamente e alheio ao menor, que lhe admirava parado na soleira da porta. Na sala, a vitrolinha tocava uma bossa nova que Chanyeol não conhecia, mas dançava despreocupado com o som gostoso.

— Gostou de Tom Jobim? — A voz macia lhe encheu os ouvidos, denunciando que não estava assim tão sozinho.

— A voz dele é bonita. E a letra da música é igualmente bonita, você tem muito bom gosto. — Admitiu, ligeiramente envergonhado. Agora apenas encarava Bernardo, meio malandro com a garrafa de cerveja na mão e os pés cobertos apenas pelas meias. Os olhos cinzentos lhe traziam um conforto bom, assim como o resto da cena.

— Herança de família. — Deu de ombros, se divertindo com o olhar tímido do coreano. A marca da farinha ainda estava em seu rosto e, depois de colocar a pizza no forno, estava um pouquinho mais corado por causa do calor que lentamente tomava conta da cozinha, fazendo coro com o aquecedor ligado na sala. — Vamos esperar lá na sala… Deixo você escolher um livro.

Sentou no sofá e esperou que seus olhos vasculhassem todos os títulos que deixava ali; vez ou outra ele tocava na lombada dos livros de capa dura, parecendo encantado com cada um deles, mas sua escolha fez Baekhyun rir. — O que foi? Muito previsível?

Voltou para perto do mais velho com o exemplar gasto de _Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas_ , que estava bem longe de ser um dos favoritos de sua estante.

— Um pouquinho. Você já não leu esse?

— Eu li ele inteirinho no mês passado e reli na semana passada. Cada vez que leio percebo coisas diferentes, então eu gosto muito. — Deu de ombros, abrindo o livro na primeira página. Se tivesse pensado melhor, teria escolhido um livro que não conhecia bem e que fosse difícil, só para abusar um pouco e pedir para que lesse para si.

— _Fofo_. — Murmurou e levantou do sofá, sumindo pelo corredor para buscar algo no quarto. Ele voltou vestido com roupas mais confortáveis, desmontando a imagem que deixava Chanyeol totalmente fraco. Voltou a se distrair com a leitura, mas algo não lhe permitia focar naquilo no momento; os dedos gentis de Bernardo alcançaram-lhe o maxilar e limparam os vestígios de farinha que tinha deixado ali, demorando um pouco demais para o próprio bem de seu coração afoito. — Pronto. Agora eu paro de te incomodar.

Fechou o livro e deixou-o ao lado, no sofá, fitando os olhos tempestuosos do menor.

— Existe algo nessa cidade que você não conheça?

— Claro que tem, São Paulo é gigante. Mas eu acho que eu adoraria muito poder subir no topo do Edifício Itália e ver a cidade de cima.

— Onde fica isso?

— É um arranha céu que fica perto da Praça da República. Por que?

Deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. Queria mostrar algo de novo para Bernardo, por mais que ainda estivesse aprendendo a nadar junto com a maré maluca de São Paulo.

Ainda estava aprendendo a se acostumar a ver filmes alugados na locadora perto do apartamento no Anhangabaú com o menor largado ao seu lado no sofá comentando a cada segundo, assim como ainda estava reunindo coragem para dizer o quão especiais eram aqueles momentos.

— Só curiosidade, acho. Uma hora você descobre o motivo.

...

Os dois saborearam a pizza juntos na cozinha, sentados em cima do balcão enquanto aproveitavam o calor que ainda emanava do forno e ouviam o restinho do disco de Jobim. Aquela cena também tinha nuances de risadas que enchiam as quatro paredes de felicidade, e olhares calorosos com mil e um significados.

A discussão para saber quem dormiria na cama ou no sofá foi acirrada, mas Chanyeol não arredou o pé e insistiu em ficar com o sofá.

Aquilo durou cerca de cinco minutos depois que disseram boa noite, porque Bernardo resolveu voltar para a sala onde o maior ainda lia o livro que tinha escolhido antes, segurando a manta vermelha por cima da cabeça e com um bico enorme no rosto.

— Chanyeol…

Ele abaixou o livro, confuso. — O que aconteceu?

— Meu quarto 'tá muito frio. Você pode ficar comigo? — Teve que engolir o próprio orgulho e enterrar ele a sete palmos abaixo da terra para conseguir colocar para fora o que queria dizer. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado com alguma brincadeirinha, mas Chanyeol prontamente largou o livro e pegou o travesseiro e a coberta que usava, uma expressão impassível no rosto. — V-Você vai mesmo?

— Por que eu não iria?

Era uma bobagem. Se ajeitou em um dos lados da cama enorme e aceitou de bom grado o edredom grosso que Bernardo lhe ofereceria, mesmo que fossem ter que dividir. A noite estava realmente fria e o quarto dele dava para a pracinha cheia de árvores na rua de trás, o que resultava em pouca luz do Sol batendo em sua janela durante o dia.

Ficou deitado por alguns minutos, os olhos fixos no teto. A escuridão no quarto era intensa, e se não fosse pela respiração leve do mais velho sentiria-se um pouco sufocado pelo silêncio. Acabou decidindo virar para o lado e fechar os olhos de uma vez; quanto mais rápido dormisse, menos tempo teria para ficar ansiando por algo a mais naquele momento, ilusões acalentadas quando ouviu o pedido lá na sala.

Em algum ponto de sua falha tentativa para dormir, Bernardo se aproximou silenciosamente e lhe abraçou por trás, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços da melhor forma que podia. Podia sentir o rosto dele aconchegado contra suas costas, provavelmente ocupado aproveitando o calorzinho e o cheiro do perfume do Boticário que sempre passava antes de sair de casa. Sorriu pequeno, voltando a fechar os olhos. Não era uma sensação estranha, tampouco ruim, ter ele tão pertinho.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. Obrigado pelo dia. — Sussurrou contra as costas largas do mais novo, sem qualquer intenção de sair de perto daquele corpo que lhe serviria de casa muito bem. Parte de si queria que ele se virasse e deixasse se aconchegar em seu peito, onde podia ouvir seu coração pulsar de acordo com o seu, mas se contentou com aquilo por hora.

— Boa noite, Bê.

[...]

A semana depois da festa junina e da noite de pizza se arrastou em dias insuportáveis e estranhos. Depois que acordaram e se despediram, cada um indo para seu canto, ficou com aquela sensação de vazio no peito. A cabeça insistia em lembrar-lhe de cada detalhe, da dança e da bossa nova, de dormir juntinho com ele e de acordar às cinco da manhã só pra ficar aproveitando aquele momento, desfrutando em silêncio da presença dele.

Foram dias seguidos de muita conversinha pelo telefone e um surto de criatividade que chutou Bernardo para fora de seu bloqueio com tudo. Passou noites acordado escrevendo capítulo atrás de capítulo, carregando carinho nas palavras, e demorou a cair a ficha. Só estava tendo aquela inspiração toda porque precisava colocar para fora o que estava lhe sufocando por dentro.

Fitou a máquina de escrever, sua criança favorita, cheia de detalhes em preto e dourado. A última página de um suposto sexto capítulo estava totalmente vazia, a não ser por uma frase.

_Que contasse aos quatro ventos o que pensava, antes que os quatro ventos levassem embora tudo o que sentia._

A estória narrava a aventura de dois detetives que começavam como inimigos pela disputa de um cargo, que ao mais tardar tornavam-se amantes e um deles estava prestes a ceder ao sentimento. Não sabia em que momento tinha enfiado aquele sentimento de amor que escorria pelas páginas do livro, era como se tivesse criado vida própria. Em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, teria a sensação de que havia destruído toda a narrativa com algo estúpido.

Porém, estava em um momento diferente.

Deixou a folha com estava e vestiu um casaco fininho por cima do moletom, sem se importar muito com o que vestia. Afinal, estava de folga e iria de carro, tinha certeza de que eram desculpas muito boas e seu cabelo estava decente o suficiente para viver em sociedade. O café que estava em cima da escrivaninha esfriaria, mas aquilo era problema para outra hora.

Dirigiu até o Teatro Municipal, tão nervoso que nem mesmo conseguiu ligar o rádio. De repente sentia-se como em um filme, como se precisasse urgentemente falar algo que poderia salvar o universo das garras de algum terrível vilão.

Àquela hora, o centro começava a se encher novamente por causa do horário do almoço e não se surpreendeu ao ver Chanyeol saindo do trabalho enquanto conversava alegre com um rapaz. Seus olhos demoraram a encontrar Bernardo, parado na calçada só de moletom e com a calça do pijama, os pés enfiados de qualquer jeito nos Keds desamarrados. Abriu e fechou a boca, perdido, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Ainda estavam distantes, mas o colega de trabalho dele conseguiu notar o escritor encarando Chanyeol como se estivesse prestes a sair correndo.

Olhou para ele, um sorriso divertido nascendo em seus lábios. Sabia que ele era metido com o menor, mas nunca havia visto a situação ao vivo e em cores.

— Leo, eu vou ter que pular o almoço com vocês…

— Vai lá, galã. Não tem problema, você me paga uma breja na próxima vez. — Riu e se afastou, caminhando na direção oposta. Leonardo era um carinha legal, novo na bilheteria do Teatro, que fazia administração ali perto. Era simpático com Chanyeol e talvez o único que tinha se proposto a chamá-lo pelo nome e tentar ser seu amigo além de, obviamente, Baekhyun.

O menor lhe alcançou ainda na escadaria do imponente prédio, repassando mentalmente tudo o que tinha para falar, mas não sabia como começar o assunto. Tinha chamado a atenção dele, era claro na forma como sua expressão transbordava surpresa misturada a felicidade.

— Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

— Eu preciso conversar com você. É meio urgente e… não podia esperar até a noite. — Murmurou, nervoso.

— Claro, vem aqui. — Foi conduzido até a escadaria lateral, na rua de trás que era muito menos movimentada. Havia apenas um cara na esquina, vestido com um terno, cantando uma música que demorou a identificar. — Não liga, ele não vai se importar com a gente.

Puxou Bernardo para que sentassem em um dos degraus mais altos, escondidos pelas colunas enormes da construção. Era um prédio bonito, mas estava tão ansioso que sequer conseguia focar naquilo. Só conseguia encarar Chanyeol, os pequenos detalhes do rosto bonito lhe saltando aos olhos.

— Não sei como começar a contar isso para você, mas eu adoraria que você não me odiasse. — Pediu com um sorriso nervoso, quase desesperado.

Franziu o cenho, incapaz de entender o que ele queria dizer. Como odiaria Baekhyun por qualquer coisa? Era uma das pessoas de quem gostava de maneira mais intensa e não se via tranquilo sem ele, sem a ideia dele.

— Olha, eu não faço ideia do que você vai me falar, mas eu jamais te odiaria. Não existe isso no meu vocabulário, principalmente para você.

— Certo. Mas eu estou falando sério. — Reafirmou, percebendo finalmente a música que o artista de rua cantava. Era algo antigo em sua memória, mas lembrava-se porque a mãe adorava escutar _Frank Sinatra_ enquanto faziam o almoço de Domingo. — Céus, essa música… Parece até piada.

— Fala pra mim o que ‘tá acontecendo, senão vou começar a ficar ansioso também.

— No dia da quermesse eu percebi algumas coisas. Quer dizer, eu já sabia, mas aquele dia me fez abrir os olhos. — Sussurrou, olhando ao redor para confirmar que estavam realmente sozinhos. — Percebi que você é o culpado, Park Chanyeol.

— C-culpado? — Era impossível desviar o olhar de Bernardo; seus olhos traziam aquela mesma aura gentil e amorosa, como se pudesse alcançar o coração acelerado do mais novo e refletir o que acontecia ali, entre os dois.

— Culpado, muito culpado. — Se aproximou do maior, puxando-lhe pela cintura com firmeza. A ponta do nariz roçava no nariz geladinho de Chanyeol, que começava a sentir o rosto todo esquentar por causa da proximidade. De pertinho, naquela manhã em especial, Baekhyun tinha cheiro de café com leite e canela. — Culpado pelas minhas noites insones, pelos meus personagens agora apaixonados e cheios de vontade de viver aventuras incríveis, pela cama vazia que me assusta toda manhã… Culpado.

— Você…

— Que droga, Chanyeol, eu vou ter que dizer com todas as palavras?

_Você me faz sentir tão jovem_

_Você me faz sentir que há canções para serem cantadas_

A voz do cantor embalava o dia nublado, atravessando barreiras e alguns metros do Anhangabaú, alcançando as pessoas que passavam apressadas, ansiosas para comer e descansar um pouco antes de voltarem para seus escritórios. A brisa invernal balançava o cabelo do maior de um jeito perverso, espalhando em sua direção toda aquela beleza que era difícil de encontrar pelas esquinas da capital.

Chanyeol suspirou e tomou coragem para levar uma das mãos ao rosto do outro, acariciando suavemente a pele cálida enquanto fazia sua atividade favorita: apreciar os olhos singulares de Bernardo.

— Eu gostaria que você me falasse.

— Eu sou apaixonado por você, Chanyeol. Tão apaixonado por você quanto sou por São Paulo, por pinga e por Chico Buarque. Talvez até goste mais de você do que gosto dessas coisas. — Admitiu, sentindo um peso absurdo sair de seu peito. Não era exatamente a melhor das declarações, mas tinha certeza do impacto que causou no outro: os lábios estavam entreabertos, denunciando o choque que os olhos tranquilos não revelavam.

Teve que tomar fôlego e mais duas doses de grande coragem — e ousadia — para ignorar as palavras embaralhadas e frases desconexas que ameaçavam deixar sua mente, acabando com a distância insuportavelmente fria entre eles ao beijar os lábios do escritor. Sentia no âmago de seu ser o que aquele momento estava causando, destruindo todos os empecilhos que colocava em cima de um sentimento tão simples e puro quanto o amor. Quando beijou Baekhyun, Chanyeol não sentia mais a preocupação constante de arrumar faculdade, de subir na vida e se fazer alguém dentro daquela cidade caótica. Só queria ser jovem e apagar de seu coração as feridas que as mudanças lhe traziam. Queria beijar ele ali, mas também queria beijar ele nos botecos de cada esquina de Sampa, mesmo que não fosse muito indicado. Apenas queria. Apenas existia.

Era apenas Park Chanyeol, nascido coreano e renascido paulista, que voltava a existir por causa da aquarela de sentimentos que tinha desenvolvido por Byun Baekhyun — ou Bernardo Byun, como quisesse — naquele outono frio de 98. E, pelo menos enquanto sentia os corações se entrelaçarem e desvendarem novos caminhos entre a Lapa e o Anhangabaú, concluiu que aquilo era o suficiente.

_E mesmo quando eu estiver velho e cinza_

_Eu vou me sentir da maneira que eu me sinto hoje_

_Porque você me faz sentir tão jovem_

Tateou pela jaqueta jeans que usava até encontrar a chave do próprio apartamento. Bernardo lhe encarou, curioso e com o coração na mão, ainda muito perplexo com o fato de que não tinha sido rejeitado. Chanyeol colocou a chave na palma de sua mão e a fechou, voltando a lhe beijar outra vez. Ele tinha um jeito lento, gostoso de beijar, totalmente diferente da personalidade extrovertida que vinha à tona quando saíam juntos ou conversavam por telefone.

— Estaciona na garagem e sobe pra colocar uma roupa quentinha. Eu ainda tenho três horas até o fim do expediente, mas juro que volto rapidinho. — Sussurrou, beijando-lhe a bochecha. — Eu quero falar com você, quero te beijar… Mas não podemos continuar nos arriscando desse jeito, não aqui. Estamos expostos demais.

Assentiu, afetado pela voz baixa e grave do maior. Os dois se levantaram e então as mãos já não estavam mais entrelaçadas, mas havia um rubor bonito nas bochechas de Chanyeol que certificava que aquilo não havia sido um sonho. — Você ficou bravo comigo?

— E eu sou maluco de ficar bravo depois disso? Por favor, Bernardo… Eu gosto de você mais do que eu gosto de _Machado_. — Brincou, retomando as comparações que havia recebido minutos atrás. — Vai comer e se agasalhar, conversamos melhor depois.

[...]

Um cheiro gostoso de chocolate invadiu seus sentidos quando abriu a porta do apartamento, as mãos trêmulas por causa da ansiedade que não ia embora desde que voltou para o expediente. Bernardo tinha colocado um dos discos para tocar e estava sentado perto da janela, com um cobertor fino no colo, enquanto sua atenção estava todinha em um caderno que olhava.

Era um de seus tantos cadernos de desenho, um pouco mais novo do que os outros. Engoliu em seco e fechou a porta, se perguntando qual dos desenhos ele olhava com tanta dedicação.

Quando finalmente notou sua presença, foi acolhido com um sorriso grande, bonito e incontido. — Chanyeol, achei que você nunca ia chegar.

— Tive que cobrir alguns minutos para uma senhora que estava passando mal, me desculpe. — Murmurou, se desfazendo da jaqueta que usava antes de chegar perto do menor. O caderno estava aberto em uma página que misturava seus estudos de composições, com fragmentos de Bernardo: os olhos, os dedos bonitos segurando um cigarro aceso e já pela metade, os ombros bonitos marcados pelas clavículas proeminentes e o peito, coberto parcialmente por uma camisa branca.

— Me desculpe, não pude evitar. Estava largado em cima do sofá e…

— Não tem problema. São sobre você, afinal. — Deu de ombros, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho. — O que achou? Nunca pensei que veria eles algum dia.

— Você é muito talentoso, Yeol. Eu já sabia disso, é claro, mas ver de perto… É impressionante. — Folheou algumas páginas mais para a frente; a maioria das folhas tinham prédios e pontes, paisagens aquareladas e inacabadas, mas vez ou outra tinha um lampejo de coisas relacionadas a si, e seu coração ficava todo mole com aquilo. — Não sabia que me via assim.

— Assim como?

— Bonito.

— E eu poderia te ver de algum outro jeito? — Brincou, indo para a cozinha. Descobriu que Bernardo tinha se ocupado em fazer um bolo enquanto estava fora. — Está de bom humor hoje?

O menor seguiu-lhe, fingindo desagrado ao ouvir o comentário. — Eu sempre estou de bom humor! Eu fiz porque… Não sei. Me deu vontade. Você gosta? É chocolate com laranja.

— Nunca provei, mas tenho certeza de que vou gostar. — Acariciou-lhe o rosto bonito com o polegar, provando do calorzinho gostoso que ainda permanecia em sua pele, resultado do cobertor e das roupas quentinhas que tinha furtado do armário do mais novo. — Você quer me ouvir tocar?

Os olhos cinzentos se iluminaram com a animação que se apossou dele e Chanyeol ganhou o sorriso mais bonito que já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Era impressionante como tanta felicidade cabia em um brasileiro tão pequenininho. Foi puxado para a sala com certa animação e urgência, onde o _case_ que continha o violino ficava guardado, apoiado contra a parede. Ele mesmo pegou com delicadeza, estendendo o instrumento para o maior, que riu por causa de toda aquela afobação repentina.

— Eu estou muito ansioso, me perdoa.

— Fica tranquilo. Vem para cá. — Encostou contra a janela e tirou o violino e o arco de dentro do case, parando ao lado da cadeira aonde Bernardo sentou-se, novamente coberto com a fina manta. Ele se aprumou como se fosse uma criança e olhou para o outro, antecipando o que ele faria.

Ensaiou uma afinada, testando as cordas com uma expressão leve no rosto; não entendia uma vírgula sobre música, mas sabia apreciar um bom talento quando ouvida um, e não foi diferente quando ele finalmente se ajeitou na posição correta, o queixo apoiado firmemente na queixeira e o arco deslizando suavemente pelas cordas. Demorou a perceber que conhecia a música. Ele tocava timidamente, tropeçando em alguns acordes, mas era inconfundível porque tinham escutado aquele álbum juntos.

Chanyeol tocava _Yesterday_ e saber do que falava a música deixava-lhe ainda mais admirado. O mais novo parecia totalmente alheio à expressão devota do escritor, tocando com uma concentração ímpar que não era comum ao sempre divertido e alegre rapaz. Era uma expressão dura, que oscilava conforme sentia a música. Uma cena bonita, que ficaria entalhada na mente de Bernardo para sempre.

Quando terminou de tocar e abaixou o instrumento, mal conseguiu respirar e buscar no rosto do outro qual era sua reação; foi abraçado, forte, pela cintura e o menor encostou o rosto em seu abdômen, murmurando coisas que ainda não conseguia entender. Seu coração batia forte porque era um momento delicado, não estava acostumado a demonstrar seus gostos para qualquer um. Pelo menos, não era assim com o violino. O violino era uma paixão séria, íntima, que era tão parte de si quanto seu cérebro era. Bernardo se levantou, as mãos ainda presas a um passeio engraçado e gentil pelas costas largas do maior, o rosto exibindo um misto de sentimentos. Identificou felicidade, como de praxe, mas também identificou amor e admiração, o que lhe deixou um pouco envergonhado. Seria difícil se acostumar ao fato de que eles estavam se construindo, se tornando algo _juntos_.

— Isso foi muito bonito. Muito bonito. — Sussurrou contra os lábios dele, tomando o violino e o arco de suas mãos e os guardando no _case_ mais uma vez antes de puxar Chanyeol para o sofá. O maior sentou-se em seu colo, vencendo uma tonelada de pensamentos que lhe diziam que não era apropriado ou que seria estranho, porque aparentemente ele também queria aquilo. Experimentou as mãos do paulista, timidamente explorando a pele por baixo da camiseta como se fosse território seu, e segurou o rosto do menor entre os dedos, preso aos olhos tempestuosos e sempre amigáveis do mais velho. — Agora vejo que é impossível não me apaixonar por você, garoto. Idiotice minha em achar que poderia fugir disso, de você e seu jeito singular.

— Você não é menos que isso.

— Claro que não sou. — Sorriu todo malandro, roubando um beijo de um Chanyeol desavisado que estava um pouco abalado com o carinho que fazia em sua cintura, os olhos fechados contendo a expressão de desejo que começava a se desenhar em seu rosto. Não queria levá-lo ao limite porque sabia que talvez fosse um pouco apressado demais, mas era difícil manter as mãos quietas com aquele homem em seu colo. — Ah, _Caio_ … Nunca pensei que as ruas de São Paulo fossem me dar algo tão especial.

Chanyeol também não esperava muito de São Paulo.

Meses atrás, não esperava sobreviver por tempo suficiente de aprender um novo idioma, para arranjar um novo emprego mais estável e flexível, e tampouco esperava dar de cara com alguém como _ele_. Não, sua vida não estava preparada para aquela guinada de noventa graus, para a subida da montanha russa. Por outro lado, pensava que não havia preparo algum quando o assunto era Baekhyun. Como se prepararia para aqueles olhos cinzentos, para o sorriso malandro e o jeito sempre gentil, sempre prestes a fazer alguma bobagem e abrir mão de um soninho gostoso para ajudar alguém?

Não, não tinha como se preparar para aquilo. Seus pensamentos mais racionais iam se dissipando aos poucos, tal qual o Sol se pondo do lado de fora do apartamento — com aquelas cores malucas que às vezes escapavam da poluição de São Paulo —, a consciência se dissipando entre os beijos sensuais e carícias maliciosas que Bernardo deixava para trás, como um rastro do que estavam fazendo. Naquele fim de tarde, não passaram dos amassos — porque estava cansado e queria provar o bolo que lhe esperava na cozinha —, mas definitivamente fora algo fora deste mundo provar um pouco daquele outro lado do menor. Aquele lado que lhe olhava com um pouco de posse e orgulho enquanto rebolava em seu colo, como se tudo naquele cenário fosse uma reafirmação de que estava certo, de que era mesmo impossível negar que estava apaixonado até demais pelo coreano. Não tiraria aquele gosto dele, era óbvio.

Naquela noite, foi dormir tranquilo com o menor em seus braços e teve uma noite realmente boa pela primeira vez desde que havia arriscado tudo para ir ao Brasil. Não por causa de Bernardo, mas por causa do que ele significava. Por causa de todas as coisas boas que tinha lhe ensinado a ver, porque finalmente era capaz de enxergar uma metade cheia do copo.

Quando acordou, Chanyeol teve o prazer de perceber que ainda estava em São Paulo.

_Fim._

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5hxMrdqXETWmEUDMJDJiCP?si=kJpthHvNREWU6kSNoA2BnA  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/smilesehunnie


End file.
